


Ace of Spades, Ace of hearts

by provencepuss



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 15:57:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/provencepuss/pseuds/provencepuss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ok so maybe Hutch fans should be warned that he is subjected to a very nasty experience in this story!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ace of Spades, Ace of hearts

 

 

ACE OF SPADES....ACE OF HEARTS

 

“Hutch!”  
He could hear Starsky’s voice calling him.  
“Hutch…utch…utch…ch!” the echo picked up his voice and threw it around the walls.  
“Where are you…oo…oo?”  
“Hutch..utch..utch..ch!”

 

He tried to call back a reply. He could hear his voice in his head; screaming to Starsky to come and find him. But when he opened his mouth nothing happened. His throat was parched dry and he couldn’t do more than croak.

 

_Just get to me in time Starsk._  
Hutch was sore in places he didn’t even know he had. He was tied to some kind of post and his head was slumped forward against his chest. His eyes came into focus and he noticed the blood stains at his feet. He didn’t need forensics to tell him whose blood it was either. He could feel something dripping.

 

*************************************************

 

Cardillo Enterprises had its headquarters in one of the multi-business office blocks that had sprung up along Wilshire in the past few years. Marco Cardillo was a wealthy man. His offices had thick carpets and lush green plants; and pretty women who sat at desks typing and answering telephones. Import/Export it said on the door.  
Cardillo had other interests too. Some of people he mixed with didn’t know about his business affairs – they called him ‘Card’ and all they cared about was whether he would have the dough to pay up at the end of a game.   
Other women worked for Cardillo, but they weren’t as sleek and as well-groomed as the women in the offices. They didn’t know his name; they never saw him; they just knew that he existed and that if any one of them stepped out of line she would meet him – and, if she lived to do so, regret it.

 

Every morning Cardillo kissed wife and kids and left the beach house to drive the few miles to his office in his slick new Mercedes convertible. His wife lived in the style expected of a rich man’s wife in this part of California – a hectic round of beauty salons and shopping; She spent his money enthusiastically and neither really knew nor cared where it came from. Just as long as it kept coming to keep her and her four-year-old daughter in the manner to which they had readily become accustomed. To an observer they were a picture of LA success.

 

That morning Cardillo didn’t go directly to the offices. He turned off Ocean and made for the ramp onto the Santa Monica Freeway and into the city. He navigated his way to a warehouse district and pulled up in front of a ten-foot high wire gate. He honked once and waited. The gate slid open and he drove into the loading bay in front of him. He opened the door cautiously; checking around him for possible threats – there were none to be seen.  
He walked into the cool dark warehouse and waited. A few minutes later he heard footsteps; Donny’s heavy tread was accompanied but the sound of high heels skittering as the woman wearing them struggled to keep up with Donny. The two of them appeared in the middle of the warehouse and Donny shoved the girl under the beam of the only overhead light. She fell forward, unable to steady herself because her arms were tightly bound behind her back; she was blinded by the overhead light and unable to see anyone clearly.  
Cardillo looked at her coldly. She was naked from the waist up and her short skirt did little to hide the rest of her body. As she fell forward, Cardillo noted that she was no longer wearing panties – the blood on her thighs showed that Donny had given her the first part of her punishment.   
“You disappoint me ….uh….”  
“Kerry.” Donny prompted.  
“Yes, Kerry. I’m disappointed. I thought you understood that when you work for me you do not work for anyone else.”  
The girl sobbed. “I wasn’t working for no-one else.” She protested; Donny kicked her hard in the gut and she fell forward retching.  
“You turned a trick but you didn’t turn in the money, Kerry. What am I supposed to think?”  
She started to protest but changed her mind. Donny had hurt her enough already. She’d been working the streets for almost three months now, and no-one had ever done to her what Donny did. She was sore in places she didn’t want to think about.  
“You were seen talking to a blond guy. But you didn’t hand over any takings that night.”  
Cardillo continued. “In my book, that is turning a trick and not handing over the dues. Who was he?”  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
Donny knelt down behind her and pushed her forward on all fours. “You want more of what I gave you, sweetie?” She sobbed and tried to get away from his grip; but he held her by the hair.  
“No,” she was whimpering, “please not again.”

 

Cardillo walked over to where there were a few packing cases. He turned and beckoned.  
“I want to see you crawl.”  
Donny cut the ropes on her wrists and she started to scuttle as best she could towards Cardillo. When she arrived at his feet he hauled her up and pushed her back against the packing case. Donny came over and held her down.

 

“This is your warning, Kerry. If you are seen with any other guy and if you don’t hand over the money, the next lesson will be the last. Do you understand me?”  
The girl nodded as best she could considering the position she was being held in. She watched in horror as Cardillo opened a fine-bladed knife….

 

  
*******************************************

 

“Wow will you look at that baby!” Starsky pulled over to the side of the road and slipped the car into reverse. He stopped in front of a driveway and grinned. “Come on.” He got out of the car and waited for Hutch to join him. Hutch was still trying to figure out what it was that Starsky had stopped to look at. He followed his partner with his eyes and saw that he was gazing at a dirty old car. Hutch shook his head in disbelief. Either Starsky was having a relapse or this time he had lost it completely.  
“Starsky?” He was standing behind him now. “Am I dreaming or are you salivating over a dirty car that is even older than mine?”  
“Hutch you have no soul. This is not just any ‘old car’; this is an original ’53 Corvette. No extras, no new additions, exactly like it rolled off the lines all those years ago.”  
“Exactly?”  
“Well, OK now it’s rusty and dirty – but Hutch this car is worth a fortune if it runs.”  
“So?”  
“So I’m going to ring on the bell and ask how much they’ll sell it for ‘cos if they let it get in this state; they don’t know anything about it.”   
Starsky was about to ring the doorbell when they heard the radio start chattering; Hutch sprinted over to the Torino and reached in through the window to grab the mike in time to respond to “Zebra Three; patch through from Captain Dobey.”  
“Is that Starsky or Hutch?”  
“It’s me Captain…Hutch.” He settled into his seat as he spoke.  
“It doesn’t matter which one it is – I want you both over here now!”  
“Where Captain?” Hutch asked as Starsky slid behind the wheel and fired the ignition.  
“County General Emergency”  
The screech of tires drowned out Starsky’s muttered obscenity that reflected his frustration at not being able to try to buy the Corvette.

 

Starsky was moving his lips in concentration as he navigated his way through the Friday morning traffic. He turned into the Emergency entrance and steered into the first available parking space. Hutch opened his door and glanced at Starsky; the last time his partner had gone in through these doors he was fighting for his life; and then he had come out fighting for his mind.  
Starsky sensed Hutch’s concern. “It’s OK. I’m a big boy and I can handle it!”

 

They went to find Dobey.  
The Captain was standing outside an examination room talking to a young intern and as they approached Hutch threw Starsky a look that summed up what both of them were thinking. Something very nasty had happened to someone - the black man’s face had a grayish look about it.  
The intern nodded to each of them and opened the door to the room. As he did so he said under his breath “I’ve never seen anything like this.”   
Kerry was lying on the bed; her face was stained and streaked by the make-up that had run with her tears. She was still trembling despite the sedative that the doctor had given her a half hour ago. She was staring at the ceiling and didn’t look at them as they came into the room. She was covered by a sheet and the white of the fabric blended with the pallor of her skin. “Her clothes are over there.” The intern pointed to a table “We touched as little as possible” he continued. “Seeing the condition she was in we knew you’d want to try and get prints if you can.”   
Hutch picked up the girl’s chart – and learned little from it.  
Starsky picked up a mini-skirt and noted the blood stains. He looked at the other items on the table; a pair of high-heeled sandals. “You said ‘her clothes’; where’s the rest?”  
“That’s all she had…”  
As Starsky put the skirt back he noticed one other thing on the table. A blood-stained playing card: Ace of Hearts. He picked it up gingerly holding it by the edges. “And this?”  
“That was taped over the wound.” Hutch looked away and swallowed hard; he stayed where he was leaning on the wall by the door.   
Robson turned to Starsky. “She was raped; to be precise she was sodomized and raped and then they did the rest.” As he spoke he drew back the sheet. “Whoever did this knows exactly how to cut without doing any more damage than he wants to.” He gestured to the dressing that was taped over the girl’s right breast. “I’m going to have to show the policemen your wound Kerry; I’ll try not to hurt you.” She was still staring at the ceiling; she didn’t reply. The intern lifted the dressing and Starsky and Hutch looked with horror at the neat row of stitches where her nipple used to be.  
Starsky stared at the doctor. “Now I think I really have seen everything,” he said.  
He sat down by the bed and looked up at the doctor. “What else can you tell me?”  
“She’s young; I don’t know her age….she’s in shock and hasn’t spoken to us. She’s obviously worked the streets for a while….she has an infection. And there’s this.” He pulled the sheet back to reveal the girl’s left arm and Starsky saw the tell-tale tracks.  
Kerry stirred slightly and turned to look at Starsky; tears ran down her cheeks.  
Starsky covered her gently and then asked Dobey and the doctor to leave them for a moment. The young intern was worried about this but Dobey led him out of the room. “Starsky’s a good cop.”   
The intern reacted to the name. “Is he the cop who…”   
“Yes.”

 

*****************************************************

 

After the excitement of dealing with Kerry, Cardillo needed something to calm his nerves. Only two things really turned him on these days; one was the kind of sexual thrill he could never expect his dear wife to provide; the other was playing Poker. He decided to take a walk on the beach before going to his offices to see how business was brewing. He walked the length of the private beach in front of the Santa Monica Beach Club and savored the cool sea breeze that was blowing in to ease the oppressive heat that had gathered over the city. He loosened his tie and stood watching a couple of birds as they flew down to skim the ocean.

 

After a few more minutes he felt calmer and started back to his car and the short drive to his reserved parking space in the lot beneath the office building.

 

“Mr. Cardillo, I have five messages for you.” The secretary greeted him as he walked in.  
She was a tall honey blonde with the kind of tan that Californian women seem to be born, with. She reminded him of his wife and that put all other ideas he might have had about her on the back burner.  
He took the notes and read them as he went into his office; carefully locking the door behind him. He settled into the big leather chair behind his Swedish designed desk and picked up the ‘phone; “Candice; I won’t be taking any calls today. Hold all messages until I ask you, OK?” He punched the button that picked up his direct, unlisted, number and dialed an overseas code.

 

“This is Cardillo. I will be ready for the shipment as soon as you have it ready. The exchange goods have been slightly modified; but don’t worry the number is there.”  
He replaced the ‘phone and lit a small cigar.  
He unlocked a cleverly hidden drawer and took out a thick buff file. He put the contents on his desk and spread them out in front of him. He removed the photo of Kerry and lit the corner with the tip of his cigar. He couldn’t ship out damaged goods.

 

**************************************************

 

Starsky touched Kerry’s face. “I’m not the enemy. Whoever did that to you, is the enemy. If you can tell me something, anything about who did this to you; I can help you.”  
He spoke softly and calmly and Kerry sensed that she could maybe trust him.  
“I’m too scared.” She whispered.  
“Hey, we all get scared. You want to know how many times I get scared in a week – you’d be surprised.” He gave her the full benefit of his best lopsided grin and she sniffed back the tears.

 

Hutch watched as Starsky did it again. Somehow he seemed to mesmerize the girl with those deep blue eyes. He made an almost imperceptible movement with his eyelids to encourage her to tell him more.

 

“I ran away from home…I was sleeping at the bus station. This guy told me he knew where I could get food and someplace to sleep. I went with him. He took me to a real nice house. There were other girls my age around the place; I reckoned he ran some kind of shelter.  
I guess that sounds pretty dumb but…”  
Starsky stopped her.  
“Start further back. Where do you run from? What’s your name?”  
“Kerry Ann Jackson; I ran away from home.”  
“How old are you?”  
“I’m fifteen…well I will be in a couple of months.”  
“Where’s home?”  
“Hays, Kansas.”   
“Wanna tell me why you ran away?”  
“My parents won’t let me do anything… I mean it’s so boring, you know.”  
“Ok; go on.”  
Hutch slipped out of the room.

 

“It was nice – the girls were friendly and we had burgers than we watched TV – I’d never seen Happy Days before. Then we went to bed. I had this big bed with flounces and stuff…and then he came in. He hurt me. When I cried he gave me a shot and said I’d learn.  
I felt kind of happy and woozy and I went to sleep. He did it again the next day.”

 

“He raped you then gave you a shot?”  
“Yes.” I got to liking how I felt after the shots; and then he did things to me when I felt good like that. He made me do things…horrible things…I….” she sobbed again and Starsky took a Kleenex and gently wiped her eyes. “Here,” he said, “blow you nose. Take your time.”

 

  
Starsky sat and listened as the fourteen year-old told him about her whore’s apprenticeship. The bile rose in his throat when he heard the things she’d had to do for her “benefactor” and then for the tricks that she turned out on the streets.  
She started to cry again and he sat on the edge of the bed and wrapped his arms around her and rocked her until she calmed down again.  
“You’re kind. I wish you were my dad.”  
Starsky took that on the chin.  
“Yeah well, I’m not sure I’d be much good at that....”  
She smiled.  
“Are you ready to tell me what happened?”  
“Yes.”  
“Donny – that’s the guy’s name – Donny had us all out working either on the streets or in bars. I had to do the streets ‘cos no bar-tender was gonna let me work out of his joint – I mean even with the clothes and make-up I look young. We were all strung out; working to get the stuff we needed to make it hurt less. You know what I mean? No, how could you?”  
“Maybe I do.”  
“Anyway, after a while some of the girls disappeared and there were new girls coming in…beginners Donny called them – girls like me. A couple of weeks ago a man came up to me and said he was a cop. He said he could help me if I helped him. I got scared and I didn’t want to talk to him, but he showed me his badge and I guess I thought it would be ok. Then I didn’t see him for ages. He came back a couple of days ago  
And Donny must’ve seen us talking because he took me in to the warehouse and…”

 

“And…go on Kerry, you’ll have to say it one day…try me.”

 

“He said that the big boss was angry with me and that I had to be punished. He raped me and then he did it again from behind and then….no-one had done that to me before; I screamed, and he laughed. Then he took me to the big boss. He told me that he was angry; and he had a knife. You know what? He didn’t really hurt me; he did it so quick and then he put the card over it and Donny dumped me here.”

 

“What about the ‘big boss’, did you see him?”  
“No, I was scared and crying and he was standing in the dark – I mean I had a light in my eyes. But I think Donny called him Mr. Card or something like that.”

 

Starsky traced her cheek with his finger. “Good girl Kerry. That was brave telling me all that. Now I’m going to go out and find Donny and the Big Boss, and I’m going to make sure they never do this to any other kids like you.” He mentally crossed his fingers as he spoke.  
“You get some sleep. The doctor will help you come off the stuff they hooked you to…it’s gonna hurt, but if you need me I’ll be there. I did for another friend and I’ll do it for you.”

 

He turned and smiled as he closed the door, but Kerry was already asleep.

 

When he reached Hutch and Dobey the smile had disappeared.

 

“Captain, can we find out if any cop from vice or juvenile is looking into child prostitution? She says they did this to her as a punishment for not handing over the money from a trick – she told me the guy they saw her with said he was a cop.”

 

“I’ll look into it.” Dobey was already talking to their backs. Starsky had grabbed Hutch by the arm and they were running out of the hospital. “C’mon; I got a name to start with.”

 

*********************************************************

 

“I’m sorry Captain Dobey; none of my men is working on a case like that. Did your officer get a description?”  
“Tall and blond.”  
“Sounds like one of yours…Starsky, isn’t it?”  
Dobey was glad they weren’t there to hear it. “No, Starsky’s the dark-haired one, Hutch is the blond.”  
Dobey looked at the man sitting opposite him. “Well now I’ve told you what we have are you going to put one of your men on the case?”  
“Not without a complaint….sounds like your two can handle it anyway.” He stood to leave; “excuse me Dobey but I have to get a report in to the Commissioner.”

 

Dobey picked up the ‘phone and called down to the vice squad; they didn’t even have a tall blond cop working in the department. Once again the voice at the other end of the line asked if the description wasn’t of one of Dobey’s men – at least this time he got the name right.

 

It was a quiet moment in The Pits and Huggy had all the time in the world to talk to them.  
“One of them, Donny, breaks in fourteen year old hookers and the other is good with a knife.” Starsky stared into his beer as he gave Huggy the gory details..  
Huggy gulped from his glass and searched for a cigarette.  
“Keep your ears open Hug. This is one mean bastard. Poor kid.”  
He turned to Hutch. “You’re quiet Blintz; penny for them.”  
“Huh? Oh I uh…I was…uh…” He finished his beer and tapped Starsky on the ribs. “Run me back to my place will you? I need to deal with something.”  
Starsky knew him well enough not to ask questions. Hutch had been strangely silent since they had arrived at the hospital. He too drained his glass and winked at Huggy… “I hope she’s more faithful than the last one!” and skipped up the stairs to join Hutch beside the Torino.   
He dropped Hutch off and decided to go and see if he could find out more about a guy who used the name of ‘Card’.  _Sounds like someone who might be a player. The Professor, he’ll know._ He tapped the wheel and sped off to see the seedy old man who could outsmart any game in any town.

 

Hutch waited until the Torino was out of sight before getting into his own car and driving back to Metro.

 

Starsky got stuck in behind a funeral on Pico and took a quick turn into Fourteenth and ended up on Wilshire. He was caught by another snarl and glanced at the traffic alongside him. A panel truck pulled out of the underground garage of one of the blocks and Starsky read the name painted on it. “Cardillo Enterprises.”   
His quick mind made a lightning connection, _I could be wrong but on the other hand, it’s worth a try._  
He checked his mirrors and looked up ahead before executing a perfect one hundred and eighty degree turn to start following the truck.  
He heard the siren before he saw the lights in his rear-view and swore as he reached for the radio. “This is Zebra three, heading east on Wilshire and tailing a suspect – someone tell the black and white behind me to fuck off out of here!”  
“Glad to hear you are back on form Starsky sweetie.”  
“Sorry Mildred; it’s been a lousy day.” As he spoke the black and white turned off its siren and lights and fell back into the traffic.

 

He kept behind the van – making sure that there were always a few cars between them.  
 _Looks like he’s making for the airport._

 

Starsky kept his distance and rolled into the airport in time to see the van pull up in front of a plane that had just landed. He slipped down in his seat and watched as the merchandise was transferred.   
 _Interesting._

 

He looked at his watch and saw that he had been off-duty for half and hour.  
He decided to call it a day and go home.

 

He parked outside his house and as he got out of the car a bird dumped its load leaving a big white splotch on the windshield. Starsky grinned and though how lucky he was that it hadn’t landed in his hair; it wouldn’t have been the first time and he had cursed while he washed the sticky mess out of his curls.  _I always said I wanted a tree house, I guess this is the price you pay._

 

**************************************************************

 

Hutch knocked on the door to Dobey’s office as he opened it. “Do you have a few minutes Captain?”  
“Yes; what’s the problem Hutch? Is Starsky OK?”  
“It’s not Starsky, Captain, it’s me. I’m the one with a problem here.”  
“Sit down and tell me about it.”  
“It’s about the cop the girl talked to.” He hesitated. “It was me.”  
“You! Maybe you’d better explain; and while you’re at it you can explain why you don’t seem to want to tell me this in front of Starsky.”  
Hutch looked at his hands spread on his knees in front of him.  
“It started when Starsky was too sick for visitors in ICU. I needed…I felt bad about Kira and…I guess I needed… I went down to the Strip a few times and I uh…uh…”  
“You’re telling me that you were drowning your sorrows with hookers.”  
“Yes. I guess I wanted it to be anonymous. It was better than getting drunk at The Pits every night.”  
“Go on.”  
“I spotted a couple of kids working the sidewalk and I…I…it’s not what you think – I didn’t want one of them. I wanted to stop them. I talked to Kerry a couple of times but she picked up another trick both times before the time when I told her that I was a cop. Starsky needed me and there was all that other stuff to deal with and…well… when I got the chance to see her again, that must have been when they saw her talking to me. I guess it’s my fault she’s in the hospital.”  
“Yes,” Dobey said sourly, “I guess it is. Why the hell didn’t you tell vice or juvenile instead of going in on your own?”  
“I don’t know. I guess I was thinking about having to start over again without Starsky…I didn’t think he was ever going to come back to work. Shit the truth is I don’t really know why I did it. But I did and now I guess I have to undo the damage somehow.”  
“You can start by working with Starsky to find these people – and Hutch, that means telling him anything you already know.”  
“Yes. Are you going to make a report about this?”  
“No, you are; and I want it on my desk first thing tomorrow. Oh and Hutch, I'm sorry but you're suspended until further notice.”  
Hutch went out to his desk and rolled a sheet of paper into his typewriter. He felt like he was typing out his own confession.  
Dobey had asked him but wasn’t sure he wanted to ask himself; the question hung in the air. “Why didn’t he tell Starsky?”

 

 

 

*********************************************************

 

The next morning the two of them were sitting face to face at their desks. Starsky was toying with the piggy bank and looking at Hutch from below his dark eyebrows; Hutch could feel the piercing gaze and wished he could walk away from it.  
“Run that by me again.”  
“The blond cop was me.”   
Starsky saw the distress on Hutch’s face. He stood up and walked around the end of the two desks to stand behind his best friend. He put a hand on Hutch’s shoulder, massaging it slightly. “Come on; I’ll buy you a beer.”  
They left in silence. The other cops in the squad room noticed and said nothing. They’d all worked with these two long enough to know that the relationship was strictly platonic. They also knew them well enough to feel relief to see things back to normal between them. Kira and three bullets had nearly destroyed everything that nearly ten years of working together had built.

 

  
Starsky turned to Hutch before turning the key in the ignition.  
“So where do you want to go?”  
“I don’t know. Not Huggy’s, OK?”  
“Sure. I know; there’s a place I haven’t been for a long time…you hungry?”  
Hutch hesitated before replying. “Yes.”

 

Starsky grinned and turned into West Pico and headed back into town. Hutch leaned back and closed his eyes; he was tired and the feelings of guilt were still there. He couldn’t get the image of the wound on Kerry’s breast out of his mind. Starsky glanced at him and said nothing. He concentrated on navigating his way through the traffic and hung a right to join South Figueroa. The movement of the car made Hutch open his eyes. “Where are you taking me?”  
Starsky flashed the lop-sided smile and retorted “that’s for me to know and for you to find out. Close your eyes buddy; let it come as a nice surprise.” Hutch did as he was told.  
As the car slowed for lights he opened them again. He recognized the neighborhood.  
“Starsky, I hope this place isn’t the County Jail Canteen.”  
“Aw come on Hutch; even I wouldn’t eat in a dump like that.” Hutch managed a soft laugh.  
Starsky turned into a parking lot and he was out of the car and already making his way to the restaurant on the corner rubbing his hands in anticipation of a good lunch before Hutch could take in where he was. A neon sign that looked like it dated from about 1950 proclaimed it to be the home of the original French dipped sandwich since 1908. Hutch allowed his mind a double take as he speculated what a French dipped sandwich could possibly be.  
“I bet you’re surprised I know a place like this.” Starsky said as he opened the door and bowed to his partner.  
“More surprised that you haven’t brought me here before.” Hutch stepped in and wondered whether he had really woken up. The place looked like it hadn’t changed since the sign was put up. The staff wore long aprons and there was sawdust on the floor. People were standing at the counter and others were sitting at simple tables. Hutch guessed that they were eating the dipped sandwiches.  
“We always used to come and eat here before we met mom from the train.” Starsky said with a grin. “Gee Hutch I haven’t been here for about…I dunno…since I first got back from ‘Nam I guess. It hasn’t changed.”  
He led Hutch over to the counter. “OK, you choose the kind of sandwich you want and then we can go over and sit at a table and talk about it. “  
“Starsk; just explain to me what these things are.”  
“Oh…well I guess it’s a steak sandwich, in this long French-style bread and then they dip it in gravy.”  
“Won’t it go soggy and fall apart before you eat it?”  
“Only if you sit analyzing it for half an hour. Come on; hurry up and choose your order.”  
Hutch settled for a “plain” sandwich with a little mustard. The woman behind the counter grinned and asked him how he wanted the steak cooked and what kind of mustard he wanted.  
Starsky chipped in; “he likes his steak cremated and ordinary American mustard - but not too much it makes his baby blues go all watery!”

 

She smiled at him. “And what about you sweetie?”  
“Medium rare with onions and French mustard and a pickle on the side. Oh and a couple of beers please.”

 

Starsky guided Hutch to a table over in a corner and they settled down with their drinks and waited for the sandwiches to arrive.

 

“Starsky,” Hutch said in a low voice, “this place has sawdust on the floor. Are you sure it’s safe to eat here?”  
“I told you, I came here a lot when I was a kid. It was one of the places they brought me and my cousin for a treat. Don’t be so prissy – I thought I’d trained you better than that. This place is a part of LA history – real Americana. It used to be along the way a little but they had to move to make way for the freeway. See that photo over there?”  
Hutch looked in the direction that Starsky indicated. It looked like a trick photo; the kind of thing you get at a fairground to make it look like you walked on the moon.  
Starsky continued. “That was back before they moved; they were across the way from the station and this train didn’t stop and it came through the station wall.”  
Hutch gulped at his beer.   
“Hey slow down. You’re drinking on an empty stomach; wait for your sandwich.”

 

Hutch put the glass down. Starsky looked at him over the top of his own glass and took a long swallow. The waitress brought their order and Starsky tucked a paper napkin into his collar before attacking his sandwich with relish. Hutch had to admit it smelled good; he picked up his own sandwich and took a bite then put it down all appetite gone.

 

“I’m listening.”

 

“It started when you had the second cardiac arrest. I missed you and I was scared of losing you. I guess I needed some comfort. I know I could have gone to Sweet Alice or called any of the women I know; but I needed it to be anonymous…detached. Do you understand?”  
Starsky nodded and chewed.  
“I was Ok when you came out of the hospital and then when you had the relapse…”  
“Mmm”  
“I went back. Then one night I saw a group of prostitutes working a corner. I could see that they were only kids and I thought that I could help them. I started to talk to them; I didn’t need to go to anyone else…and no, Starsk, I didn’t go with any of them either. I talked to a different girl every night; but they were all scared. One of them told me that she would soon be moving on. A couple of nights later she and the others had gone. There were a couple of new kids instead; one of them was Kerry. I didn’t know her name. I told her that I was a cop and that I could get her out of this. I could see she was strung out. I spoke to her the next night; and then I had the assignment with Meredith and you to worry about and I didn’t really think about it any more. Then a couple of days ago I went back to see if she was still there and to tell her I could help her…” He fought back the tears.

 

Starsky put down the remains of his sandwich and reached across the table to touch Hutch’s wrist. “It’s OK.”

 

“It’s my fault she ended up in the hospital, Starsk.”  
“Maybe. Why didn’t you tell someone; get the vice squad or the juvenile department onto it? That’s what I really don’t get, Hutch. Why didn’t you do your job?”  
“Because I was beginning to think that if I couldn’t work with you I didn’t want to work at all. I guess the assignment with Meredith brought me to my senses.”

 

“While I was busy trying to find mine.” Starsky raised his glass in a mock toast. “Hey wait a minute; what did the other girl tell you? She is going to be moving on…is that it?”  
“Yes.”  
“Oh boy; this is a real doozie of a case we have opening up in front of us partner. Drink up and either eat that thing or stop torturing it to death.”  
Hutch looked at his plate and saw that he had been tearing at the sandwich with his fingers while he spoke. He drained his beer. “I guess I wasn’t really hungry anyway.”

 

Starsky looked up at the menu chart behind the counter and fished out his wallet. He flipped out a couple of notes and left them on the table.

 

“Now where are we going?”  
“Huggy’s”

 

**************************************************************

 

Huggy was wiping glasses. The place was quiet; one of those lulls before a storm of customers came in. “Hey if it isn’t Starsky and Hutch; the cops with the touch.”  
Starsky grinned. “Hi Hug; give us a couple of beers – and some nuts or something for Blondie here; he didn’t eat his lunch.”  
“Where’d you take him this time?”  
“Philippe”  
“And he didn’t eat? Man, Hutch either you are even more weird than I thought or you don’t know good food when it’s put in front of you.”  
“I guess I don’t have much appetite.” Hutch walked off to the men’s room.  
“What’s the matter with him?”  
“Guilty conscience. He’s got it into his head that it is his fault the kid got mutilated. It’s a long story Huggy; another time. Right now I need you to find out what you can about a set up called Cardillo Enterprises. They have a very interesting line in stock.”  
“I’ll see what I can do. Where do they hang out?”  
“Very smart address in Wilshire down in Santa Monica. But something tells me it’s a front for a dirtier game.”

 

Hutch returned and settled down to drink his beer. Huggy threw a glance at Starsky and went over to start ‘phoning his contacts.  
The two cops drank in silence. Starsky could feel his partner’s pain and for once didn’t know how to ease it for him. He made his beer last and watched as Hutch ordered himself a second drink. That made three beers in the space of an hour or so…Starsky was worried.  
“There’s more than just Kerry on your mind, isn’t there? If you don’t want to talk about it here, we can go back to my place.”  
Hutch nodded and finished his drink.  


 

Starsky made coffee; good and strong because his partner needed it that way. He put the mug on the table in front of Hutch and settled into his favorite chair. “You know when I was a little kid my grandmother always knew if there was something troubling me. She’d take me to her house and make me a big cup of hot chocolate and sit down and say ‘Nu?’ that’s Yiddish and it kinda means ‘So?’.” He paused for a second and then said with a heavy accent “Nu?”

 

“I don’t know how to say it Starsk. You’re the best and closest friend I ever had; the brother I didn’t have. I never thought I’d feel like this and I don’t know how to handle it.”  
Starsky said nothing and sipped his coffee.  
“I came to understand how much I love you. When Dobey called me to say that your heart had stopped I ran blind…I was terrified that I wouldn’t get there in time; that you would have left me before I could say goodbye. It felt like my heart was stopping too. When they told me that your heart had stopped again…if you hadn’t made it Starsk…I might have decided to come with you. I didn’t want to deal with life without you.”

 

Starsky reflected on how he’d felt when Hutch had been close to death. “I know.” He said softly.

 

“No, I don’t think you do. You see you are upfront with your emotions; you don’t hold back. I was brought up to keep up appearances; not let the side down. Big boys don’t cry and all that crap. Remember what you told the shrink?”   
“I told him that you were repressed WASP. Hey I was kidding – you’re not what I think of as a WASP!”  
“But you do think I’m repressed.”  
“Yeah, well you might have a few hang-ups in the self-expression department. You should try swearing a bit more often!”  
Hutch smiled. “That wasn’t what I meant. I got to thinking about what Friedman might make of me. He wanted to talk to me but I got scared and backed off. I guess I was afraid of what he would lead me to might reveal about myself.”  
“Hutch, listen. I’ve known you for a long time. I love you like a friend….hey I think I probably love you more than I love Nicky; it certainly seems like I know you better than I know him these days. But right now I’m having trouble understanding what you are trying to tell me.”  
“I love you.”  
“I just said that.”  
“No Starsk; I really love you.”  
“Woooo. And what do you want to do about it?”  
“Nothing. I mean I really love you, and I….I….”  
“The bed’s over there….”  
“No!”  
“There’s your answer. Hey I’m not bothered by this. I love you too; but I don’t want you like that; first off you ain’t kosher… any way you would be hell to sleep with – you snore!”

 

That broke the ice…Hutch laughed and finished his coffee.

 

“That’s better. Now we have a job to do.” Starsky went over to the counter and picked up the ‘phone book. He flipped the pages and then traced down a column with his finger; he found what he was looking for and put the book on the table.  
“Come on. I’ll take you for a drive along the coast and you can whisper sweet nothings in my ear.”

 

The sea air cleared Hutch’s mind a little. The fact that Starsky had been so easy about it reassured him; the way that he had joked about it helped too.  
“Where are we going?”  
“Well I did think of taking you to my favorite beach and seducing you behind a rock; but then duty called and I decided we should pay a visit to Mr. Cardillo.”  
“Who?”  
“Well if I’m right he just might know something about Mac the Knife.”

 

Starsky pulled off the road and drove down a private track. He parked the car where it was invisible from the house down on the cliff-top. They walked the rest of the way.  
“Take your shoes off.”  
“Huh?”  
“Take your shoes off. Make it look like we’re taking a walk and enjoying nature. We could hold hands too if you like” Hutch gave him a “shut up” face.  
They took off their shoes and socks and Starsky rolled his jeans up to his knees. Hutch was wearing cords and managed to turn them up a few inches. The walked down to the edge of the sea and paddled like a couple of kids. Starsky skimmed a couple of shells across the surface and Hutch watched his body as it stretched and released like a well-strung bow.

 

Starsky’s beeper started to sing and, not for the first time, he cursed the new technology that they had to carry. He looked at Hutch out of the corner of his eye and they ran back up to the car.

 

“Zebra Three see the man on the corner of Hollywood and Vine.”  
They dusted the sand off their feet and Hutch was still pulling on his shoes when Starsky started the engine. Once back on the hard top he gunned the engine and with a screech of tires the Torino sped back towards town.

 

Starsky slowed and started to cruise the sidewalk. A couple of hookers started towards the car but one pulled the other back and you didn’t need to be a lip-reader to see that she was saying ‘cop’. Starsky pulled to a halt a couple of yards from the corner and lowered the window. He whistled; “Hey Hug, over here.”  
Huggy ambled up to the car and Hutch slid over so that the skinny black man could join them.  
“What do you have, Huggy?”  
“The Professor.”  
Hutch looked at him. “Is that an answer to a question?”  
“Yep. The Professor can tell you about ‘The Card’.”  
“Where is the Professor plying his trade right now?” Hutch asked.   
The Professor was a mine of information about anything to do with gambling and in the past he had taught Starsky and Hutch a trick or two.  
“I’ll take you there.” Huggy gave a few directions but Starsky was already rolling.

 

The Professor was living in a downtown hotel that had seen better days – but then so had he.  
Some people said that the Professor had once taught pure math at UCLA; others said that he taught Classics at one of the colleges at Oxford University, England. Everyone agreed that he was the most knowledgeable gambler in the state – if not the States. He peppered his conversations with quotations from literature. Starsky and Hutch had been to him for help with loaded dice and they wondered what they were going to learn this time.

 

“Come in dear friends. Be seated; a little light refreshment perhaps.” Starsky and Hutch shook their heads and Huggy happily accepted a generous slug of whisky.  
“Professor,” Starsky started, “Huggy here thinks that you can help us find a guy who calls himself Card.”  
“Card. A nasty piece of work if he’s crossed. A fine Poker player though; he took five big ones from me only the other week.”  
Starsky and Hutch exchanged glances; the idea that the Professor could ever be in the possession of five thousand dollars was not one that would normally spring to their minds.

 

“Do you know his real name?”  
“Oh Starsky; my dear boy you of all people should know better than that.”  
Starsky grinned; “it was worth a try.”  
The Professor sat at the small table in the middle of the room and started dealing himself a hand of solitaire. He looked up and gestured to the three of them and then at the cards. “Do you gentlemen feel like a little diversion?”  
Huggy and Starsky exchanged glances and shook their heads  
“Not this time Professor.” Starsky said politely. “We really need to know about this guy who calls himself Card.” He pulled out a chair and sat astride it resting his crossed arms on the back of it; he put his chin on his arms and looked up at the Professor with questioning eyes.  
The Professor sighed and sat shuffling the deck of cards on the table.  
“He’s good. He’s one of the best I’ve ever seen. He hides his cheating well (if he cheats) and he is capable of killing anyone who accuses him – or who is dumb enough to try to cheat him.”  
“Has he ever killed anyone for that?” It was Hutch who asked.  
“Not here; but I’ve heard that he learned to use a knife back wherever it is he came from.”  
“Do you have any idea where that might be?”  
“I think I’ve heard him refer to Tahoe a few times.”  
Tahoe; that might explain a lot. The Lake straddles California and Nevada making it a favored resort for gamblers who only have to cross the line to play legally. And mobsters who need to cross a state line fast.  
Starsky stood up. “That gives us something to go on, I guess.”  
Hutch turned to leave. “You coming with us Hug?”  
“No I guess I’ll stay and play a few friendly hands with the Professor here. I have to keep my mind alive and my wits a-jive!”  
The two cops left him dealing to the Professor and stating the variations that they were going to play.

 

*******************************************************

 

Starsky dropped Hutch off at his apartment. “Will you be OK?” he asked.  
“Of course I’ll be OK; why shouldn’t I be?”  
“I dunno… I thought maybe you ….no forget it.” He watched Hutch climb up the stairs to his door and then drove into the night.

 

Hutch couldn’t sleep. Every time he closed his eyes he saw Starsky’s smile. He hauled himself out of bed and went to slump on the sofa with a bottle of beer and the TV turned on low. He drained the beer and went to the fridge for another one. Seeing that there was no more beer he started hunting through the cupboards under the work-top until he found a bottle of Jack Daniels. He stared at it and remembered the last time he’d opened it. Starsky was lying – probably dying – in a hospital bed and all Hutch could think of was getting drunk enough to face life without him; and going to hookers to ease the pain.  
He poured a glass and drained it; he started to pour again and then placed the glass on the table and went back to the sofa clutching the bottle like a life-saver.  
He’d told Starsky how he felt and he still didn’t really know what his partner thought about this declaration. He kicked himself mentally for being so dumb – Starsky had joked him off; but what was he really thinking?  
Hutch finished the bottle and fell asleep without seeing the end of the Late Late cowboy movie and the static white snow that signaled the end of service.

 

Starsky drove home and took off his jacket and holster and hung them carefully on the coat-stand. He went into the bedroom and hung up his jeans and sniffed his T-shirt cautiously. He had worn it twice this week and it was time to throw it in the linen basket. He sat on the bed and peeled off his socks and then his underpants. He went into the bathroom and stood looking at himself for a moment. His torso was as leanly muscled as it had been before he was shot and the curly hairs surrounded his nipples and trailed a line down to the silky curls that covered his crotch. His “meat and potatoes” had turned more than a few heads in the past – and in the army he had seen other men looking at him with an emotion other than envy or approval in their eyes. He had learned to understand that women found him seductive even with no active effort on his part; he accepted that some men might feel that way too – but he’d never felt any reason to reciprocate. Hutch was a dilemma. He loved the guy; really loved him – but not like that.

 

Now he was looking at his body and trying to see it through Hutch’s eyes. His mind wandered to Hutch himself. There was no doubt about it Hutch was attractive. Tall and golden like a Hollywood idol whereas Starsky would have been cast as an ‘ethnic’ second role. He had felt the strength of Hutch’s embrace more than once – but never noticed anything else.   
He cast his mind back to the first time he had met Hutch. Starsky was toweling down after a shower and it never occurred to him that his nakedness might embarrass the other man. Now he came to think of it he realized that Hutch didn’t know where to look and had been obviously embarrassed.  
Hutch was repressed even if he wasn’t the stereotypic WASP. Starsky had grown up in a world where people showed their feelings – crying at funerals; sobbing at weddings or just laughing out loud at a good joke. They touched each other – friends and family exchanged kisses. Starsky smiled at his reflection as he thought of the first time he had touched Hutch’s arm in a friendly gesture of support – the blond had shivered as if he was electrified…back then Starsky thought it was his reserve; now he wondered if there was another reason.  
 _Now you’re getting carried away._  
He chuckled and turned on the water…

 

  
***************************************************

 

Cardillo was eyeing the merchandise. Four fat bundles of high grade white powder. He slit one of the packs and dipped the tip of his pinkie before licking it and smiling with approval.  
“It’s good; this time it’s the best.” He looked up at Donny. Keep a kilo for the girls and cut the rest with sugar – this is way too good for the street.”   
Donny took one of the bundles and started to weigh out the ‘reserve’. “Mr.C?”  
“Yes Donny.”  
“We have a problem.”  
“What.” Cardillo’s voice was suddenly cold and Donny hesitated before saying anything else.  
“Kerry.”  
“Go on.”  
“The cops went to see her in the hospital and I think she might have told them something. Either that or she was working for them…”  
“What?” Cardillo’s reaction betrayed his surprise.  
“One of the cops; he’s a big blond….I think he’s the guy I saw her talking to…”  
“Deal with her. And find out who the blond cop is.”  
“I don’t know where she is.”  
“Find her! Oh and Donny?”  
“Yes Mr. C?”  
“Make sure it doesn’t happen again.”

 

******************************************************

 

Kerry was back on the streets. She had nowhere else to go. Hutch spotted her on the corner of Hollywood and North Gower; a couple of blocks from where most of the girls hung out. He slowed the car and pulled over in front of her. Leaning across the seat, he opened the window and called her. She turned like a frightened rabbit caught in the glare of headlamps on a country road; and like a rabbit she froze. Hutch beckoned her over and opened the door.  
“Don’t you recognize me, Kerry? My partner and I came to see you in the hospital.”  
She sat beside him. “I recognize you…but not from the hospital.”  
“No…I uh…uh….let me take you someplace quiet.”  
“OK” she whispered. She put a hand on his thigh and he swallowed hard before pulling away from the sidewalk and into the night traffic.

 

From across the street Donny watched as Kerry got into a car with the tall blond guy that he’d seen her with before. This time he got a good look at the blond…and he recognized him; it was the cop from the hospital.  
He turned the key and slipped into the night-crawling traffic far away for Blondie not to spot the tail. Donny knew the blond cop – they’d met before.

 

It was way back when Starsky and Hutch were newly graduated from the Academy. Normal practice dictated that a Rookie be assigned to an experienced cop for his first steps on the streets. Starsky had been assigned to a hard-nosed cynical Irish cop who was due to retire in six months. Riley was grateful to have a young and energetic partner to do all the running – and he was impressed enough by the way the kid handled a car to recommend him for a special driving course. Starsky was already off the streets and honing the skills he’d learned back when he was a kid.  
Hutch was still plodding his way to being considered a cop. He was assigned to Joe Burns; a do-it-by-the-book-yes-sir-no-sir kind of guy who was always on the lookout for some young punk to step out of line.  
Donny was the young punk who stepped out of line on the wrong day.   
Donny was caught red-handed selling loose joints outside the high school and Burns let Hutch register his first arrest. Donny was not a first offender and although when he’d been arrested before he had been sent to Juvenile Hall, this time he was over eighteen and he went down for six to ten months in the County Jail. As he was led out of the court-room he stared long and hard at Hutch. “I’ll get even; no matter how long it takes.”

 

Years passed and Donny forgot all about what was now only a minor incident on his thick police record. Over the past eight years he had done a total of six years in jail and of those spent outside no more than eighteen months had been consecutive. He had forgotten all about the blond Rookie who had arrested him way back then…until now.

 

As for Hutch; if you asked him what his first arrest had been he would probably have told you about the day he and Starsky went into a tenement block that stank of piss and worse, and hauled out a guy who was in the process of beating the shit out of his wife. What Hutch really remembered of that day was the nausea that he had to fight all the time that they were in the stinking building – and the lecture Starsky had given him about this being the real world not the “Andy Hardy set you grew up on.”   
A lot of water had gone under a hell of a lot of bridges since then. Junkies and whores and murders and sadists had passed through Hutch’s life; he had brushed with death and seen Starsky come even closer to his appointment with the Grim Reaper. Hutch thought that he had become inured to the day-to-day violence and ugliness that his career confronted him with. And then he’d seen the damage done to Kerry – and he thought that it was his fault!

 

Unwittingly Kerry had brought Hutch back into Donny’s life; and Donny could see the opportunity he needed to get higher in Mr. C’s esteem.

 

Donny continued to toy with all the things he might get to do to Hutch one day while he tailed the scratty LTD through the streets. He was also trying to remember what else he knew about the blond cop….his name might help. A light turned red and Donny had to stop abruptly…too abruptly for the car behind him. A crunch and the tinkle of glass as it hit the concrete of the road surface brought him out of his reverie. “Fuck!” He opened the car door and walked round to confront the ass-hole in the outrageous paint-job who had gone into the back of him.

 

The ass-hole was already out of his car and staring at the broken headlamp. He was a tough looking guy and Donny admired the leather Bogart-style flying jacket he was wearing. Something told him to go easy…the guy had an air of menace about him.  
“Hey dummy; don’t you watch the lights when you’re driving; you nearly blew that one.”  
“Maybe I should have done. But it’s your bad luck right – you went into the back of me – so it’s your fault.”  
“If you’d blown the light I’d have been right behind you – with the wailer and the red light!”  
Shit this guy’s a fucking cop!

 

“Hey look man, I don’t want any trouble.”   
“Too late for that. Show me you driver’s license; I assume this is your car and you can prove it.” There was something in the way he said it that made Donny uneasy.  
“Sure it’s my car. The papers are in the glove compartment.”  _Oh shit, so is my piece._ “I’ll get it.”   
He walked around the car and opened the passenger door.  
“With your left hand – keep the right hand where I can see it. I’m fast, and I’m accurate – you wouldn’t want to lose a finger.”  
Donny took the document out of the glove compartment and decided it would be best to keep both hands in the air where the cop would see them. He handed over the registration and his driver’s license.  
Starsky studied them for a second.  _OK I guess I’ve scared him enough to drive carefully the next time._  
He looked at Donny for a second and then shook his head. “The lamp won’t cost much to fix – the City can pay for it…all in the line of duty etc. Get out of here and watch what you’re doing the next time.”  
Donny ran back to his car and drove off. He’d lost the blond – but he’d find him again.

 

******************************************

 

Kerry still had a little-girl lost air about her – but that was part of the job. Her hand was working up Hutch’s thigh and he could feel his erection pressing against his pants. He swallowed again and tried to tell Kerry to stop; but his throat was hot and dry and he eased himself down into his seat a little more. Her fingers reached the zipper and Hutch couldn’t take it any longer. He swerved over to the side of the road and put a firm hand over hers.  
“Stop it. That’s not why I picked you up.”  
“Don’t you like it? I could do something else for you.” She started to lean down towards his lap. He pushed her back.  
“That’s enough. I want to take you somewhere safe.”  
She sat up and put her hands on her lap like an obedient school-girl. Hutch thought for a moment. He tried to think where Kerry would get sympathy and be safe from prying eyes.  
He re-started the car and drove back towards Culver City. He pulled up outside an apartment block and motioned to Kerry to get out of the car. She followed him into the complex and her eyes widened when she saw the oleanders and the pool.  
“Wow; classy!” Was all she could say. Hutch smiled. “A good friend lives here; she’ll understand….she’ll look after you.”  
“You think I need to be looked after? Hey I’ve been out on the streets!”  
“So has she. She works from home now.” He knocked once on the door then counted three before knocking twice. The door opened as far as the chain would allow.  
“Hutch! Oh it’s always nice to see you.” The door opened completely and Alice stood pulled her cotton wrapper around her slim body. She spotted Kerry and her eyes widened.  
“I didn’t think you’d be into that kind of thing Hutch.”  
He steered Kerry into the room and shut the door. “It’s not what you think Alice; Kerry here needs somewhere safe to stay.”  
Alice looked at the young hooker. “The bathroom’s through there; why don’t you go take a shower and I’ll find you something else to wear.” Kerry disappeared and Alice stood at her bar fixing a drink. “Tell me about it Hutch.” He was about to speak when Alice remembered that there were no towels in the bathroom. “I’ll be right back.”  
When she returned her face was deathly white. “Who did that to her?”  
“That’s what I have to find out. Will you look after her for me?”  
“Sure Hutch; anything for you. Where’s Starsky?”  
“He’s working on another aspect of the case…to be honest Alice I got suspended! It’s a long story.”  
She raised her glass. “I have all night. Can I fix you a drink?”  
He nodded.

 

****************************************************

 

It was a long night and Hutch was relieved to find that the image of Starsky didn’t enter his mind to distract him from Alice. She had promised him a free trip one day and now he was traveling the long road to satisfaction,  
Although she was a professional, Hutch, like many men before him and many men after him, wanted to believe that all prostitutes have a heart of gold buried somewhere under the professional bodywork. He felt his penis harden as she started to crawl up his body, kissing her way from his crotch to his throat. She turned and straddled his face and his tongue found its way through the short golden curls and lapped happily while she gave him a blow job that he wouldn’t forget in a hurry. They fell asleep entwined in the sheets and one another. When Hutch woke he was lying face down and hard again and Alice was stroking his butt. He rolled over and pulled her towards him. His tongue explored her ears and her face before he thrust it hard between her teeth and started to kiss her. Her hand found its target and she guided him into her; Hutch took his time; he wanted it to last – he wanted to believe that he only wanted a woman in his bed. Then Alice started working with her other hand and he nearly lost his erection in surprise; the sensation was new and interesting and – yes – very stimulating. While he fucked Alice – she fingered him. They came in unison and Hutch was back to the same confused square one he’d started the night from.  
“Well Hutch, honey; I do believe that’s the first time anyone made your little rosebud flower!”  
She rolled over and reached for a cigarette.  
“I guess you want me to look after the kid for a few days. I hope that isn’t the only reward I’m going to get.”  
He smiled at her and stroked her shoulder with the tip of his finger.  
“I’ll be very grateful Alice…and I’ll be happy to pay anyway you like.”  
She laughed. “I guess you could call that role reversal Hutch!”  
He sank back onto the pillows and looked over at the clock on the table by the bed. “It’s only two in the morning; I guess we could try sleeping together.”  
“Honey, I don’t know how you define ‘sleeping together’ but I’m no longer used to a man who stays the night. I’ll look after her – go home and get some rest because sweetie, you look like you need it.”  
He got out of the bed and followed the trail of his clothes back to his jacket that he had managed to hang on the back of a chair.   
“One thing Alice…don’t tell Starsky about our arrangement, OK. Not about us and not about Kerry.”  
“I promise.”  
He retrieved his gun and holster and slipped out of the apartment. Donny watched him drive away.

 

Donny slipped into the apartment building and looked at the name on the door at the end of the hall way. He went back to the car and waited.

 

**************************************************************

 

Starsky was in the office early. He had a pile of files on his desk and he was on his fourth cup of coffee when Dobey arrived at nine.   
“Do you have anything Starsky?”  
“Only heartburn from this lousy coffee. Hey Cap’ I’m going to get myself some breakfast – do you want anything?”  
“No, I ate my breakfast before I left home. Edith has me on a diet – all I got was a bowl of bran flakes and a cup of coffee! Eat your breakfast in the canteen – I do not want to see it.”  
Starsky chuckled and skipped around the desk and out of the door. He held the door open for one of the female officers from the computer department, and watched her rear as she made her way to dump more paper on his desk. He shrugged and went down to the canteen.  
Dobey found him sitting over the remains of pancakes and syrup, Polish sausage, eggs and toast.   
“I just got this. You’d better handle it.”  
Starsky looked at the message from dispatch. A woman had been found by the swimming pool of her apartment block, someone had attacked her. He looked at the address and swore!  
“I’m on my way Captain.”

 

Starsky steered with one hand as he flung the Mars light in the general direction of the car roof and hoped he didn’t lose it. Not so long ago, Hutch had got his timing wrong and Starsky had swerved around a corner as his partner was pushing the light out of the window – they heard it crash behind them.  
The light stayed where it should be and he hit the siren and set the flashers. The Torino streaked through the early morning traffic. He pulled to a halt as close to the curb as the Torino’s capricious suspension would let him and flew out of the car without even bothering to cut the engine. As he ran into the building a uniformed officer leaned into the car and turned the key to silence the siren and stop the lights.

 

Alice was sitting on the sofa in her apartment and a paramedic was dealing with the cut beneath her eye. Starsky noted the bruises that were already forming on her cheek and the graze in the end of her nose.  
“He came up behind me; I was just checking to see if I had any mail…it’s that time when the bills arrive.” She sobbed and drew her breath. “I tried to stop him …” she sobbed again.  
Starsky went over to the bar and found a glass and a bottle of vodka. He poured her a drink and handed it to her.  
“Slow down Alice; tell me from the beginning.”  
Alice sipped the vodka and winced as the alcohol stung her cut lip. The paramedic gave Starsky a doubtful look. “I’m not sure she should be drinking that.”  
Starsky looked at him steadily. “Does she need to go to the hospital?”  
“There’s the possibility of rape.”  
Starsky turned to Alice and raised an eyebrow. She shook her head.  
“That answers the possibility. She doesn’t need stitches and there’s nothing you can do for her at the hospital that she can’t do for herself in the bathroom…”  
“I’m just doing my job, officer.”  
“And I’m doing mine – you’ve finished by the way.”

 

He sat beside her and waited.  
“Like I said. I went to see if I had any mail and he attacked me from behind. That’s all, no big deal. He didn’t rob me and … and Starsky I’ve had worse bruises from tricks.”  
Starsky could tell that she was lying…or at best being parsimonious with the facts. He refreshed her glass and sat back on the sofa. He sighed and stared at the ceiling.  
“Alice...one of your neighbors thinks he saw someone. Will you be able to identify a picture?”  
“I told you, Starsky; he took me from behind!”  
“And he hit you full in the face from the front. You saw him didn’t you? And you know who he was.”  
“No…I…I….maybe if you get a picture….I just don’t know….”  
Starsky gave up. He’d been as patient with her as he felt capable. “OK Alice. I know I’m not your blond-haired blue-eyed fancy; but if you do remember anything, call me…please.”  
She nodded and put down the glass. “I guess I’d better go and see what I can do to hide the damage – I have an important client this afternoon.”  
He left her to go to the bathroom and cover what she could with make-up.

 

Outside, one of the uniformed officers was noting the details that middle-aged man was giving him. Starsky went over and listened.  
“I saw him leave…around two am. He was tall…No I’m sorry the light wasn’t on him, I think he had fair hair…yes, I’m sure of it – blond…No I didn’t see the car. That’s all I’m afraid… until I found her this morning. To be honest I wasn’t surprised…more surprised that it hasn’t happened before seeing that she does what she does. Oh I’m not shocked – in fact I’m sure it’s better that they work in private – not out on the street where children can see them….Oh, is the little girl all right?”  
Starsky pricked up his ears.  
“Little girl? What little girl?”  
“When he arrived he had a girl with him – not more than a teenager. I hope he didn’t hurt her.”  
Starsky told the officer to take this witness to Metro and get a full statement and descriptions of the blond and the girl. He ran back to Alice’s apartment and hammered on the door.  
“Alice, open the door or I’ll fucking bust it!”  
She didn’t answer.

 

  
Starsky burst into the apartment and found Alice in her bedroom sitting at her bureau studying the damage on her face. He turned her around and sat on the bed opposite her. He planted his hands on her shoulders; forcing her to look at him. Alice had seen Starsky angry before, but never like this. His eyes were flashing and she felt as if he was looking into her mind.  
“Suppose you tell me what the fuck is going on!” He said; he paused and sniffed. “Fuck being the operative word – hey Alice?”  
She tried to look away – but she was caught by his mesmerizing angry stare. Tears welled up in her eyes and she caught her breath.  
“I can’t…I…”  
“You’re lying!” His voice was low and steady and menacingly even. Alice remembered Hutch once saying that Starsky could smell a lie a mile away – and that he hated liars.  
“OK I’ll help you. Nod or shake your head….yes or no.”  
“I can’t…I…he…”  
“Hutch was here, wasn’t he?”  
Silence; she stared at him.  
He shook her slightly. “Wasn’t he?” the menace was still there. “Hutch was here fucking you wasn’t he?”  
She nodded.  
“Now I don’t see why you couldn’t tell me that. You’ve had the hots for him for years – and to be honest with you Alice – the feeling was mutual on his side too. Hope he feels better now.” He smiled slightly before hardening his gaze again.  
“But Hutch didn’t come here alone; did he?”  
She shook her head. The tears were running down her cheeks and the false eyelashes on her right eye hung by a thread of adhesive. Her make-up had run and her face was swollen enough from the beating she’d taken. Starsky felt sorry for her. He wanted to cradle her in his arms and comfort her – but first he had to get the truth. Comfort could come later.  
“He brought Kerry here, didn’t he?”  
“Yes” she whispered.  
“Where is she now? He left alone.”  
She looked up at him; “how…”  
“One of your neighbor’s saw him arrive and leave – he thinks Hutch is the guy who attacked you…but we know better than that don’t we, Alice?”  
She started to sob violently and Starsky took pity on her. He leaned forward and pulled her into his arms – then onto his lap. He stroked her head as she buried her face in his shoulder.  
“Let it go, Alice…tell me when you’re ready.”  
They sat like that for a few minutes then Starsky eased her onto the bed and went to find the vodka that he had poured for her earlier. He returned and held out the glass. She took it and gulped it down.  
“He hurt me, Starsky. He did rape me – but I couldn’t tell them…he did it…not the usual way.”  
“We’d better get you to the hospital – see if they can get a blood group from his…”  
“I told you, not the usual way…with his gun; he did it with his gun! Just like he did to that poor kid.”  
Starsky turned away and gathered his breath. Alice hadn’t finished.  
“With his gun Starsky; and then in my ass…”  
He stared at her. She forced a smile. “I’ve been that path before you know…but that poor kid…that poor kid. She told me all about it.”  
“And he took her with him?”  
“Yes.” She turned away.  
“Will you be OK? Is there someone…”  
“I guess maybe I’ll call Belle.” She managed a faint smile.  
He waited while she made the call.  
“I’ll stay until she gets here. Alice…Is there anything else you can tell me?”  
“No Starsky; I wish I could but…” the tears started again.

 

Belle Gates was a whorehouse owner who had shown herself to be capable of some compassion when she got herself involved in the kidnapping of a pregnant woman. Starsky and Hutch had pleaded her cause in court and she’d walked way with a suspended sentence. Now she was back running her girls and Alice had once been one of her best.  
Starsky winked at Belle as he left…”Look after her Belle; she needs a little mother’s love.”  
“Cheeky!”

 

******************************************************************

 

After he’d finished with Alice; Donny went to find Kerry. She was cowering in the bathroom.  
“Your turn, sweetheart.” He grabbed her by the arm and dragged her out to the car. He flung her onto the back seat and caught her chin with a left hook that made sure she wouldn’t give him any trouble. He went back to the apartment and dragged Alice’s unconscious body out to the poolside. He considered throwing her in the pool to finish her off; but decided that she might be of more use later.

 

The road sloped slightly and Donny could slide away without starting the engine or switching on the lights until he was far enough away from the building not to be noticed. He was heading for the warehouse district.

 

Hutch went straight home and crashed onto his bed. Apart from taking off his jacket and holster, he didn’t even try to undress. He was asleep the moment he hit the pillow. His last thought was that he’d fucked all night with Alice and hadn’t once wanted to think of Starsky, not even when she’d…he still couldn’t believe that! But he did wonder why he’d enjoyed it.

 

********************************************

 

Starsky walked back to his car and try as he might he couldn’t figure this one out. He thought he knew Hutch inside out and upside down; but this time Blondie flummoxed him totally. For the life of him he couldn’t understand what was going on in Hutch’s head. Was his partner trying to get thrown off the force? He slipped behind the wheel and waited while the engine growled up to full revs before sliding away from the curb with remarkable restraint.  
He thought of going over to see Hutch, but decided that since he was going to have to make his report sooner or later – he might as well go for the early option and avoid being chewed out by Dobey. He stopped at a drive-in burger joint and drove away munching on a cheeseburger and juggling a bag of fries between his knees.

 

There were no spaces in front of the Metro building so he slid the Torino into a spot on the next block and walked back to the entrance finishing the fries and licking the salt off his fingers as he did. He skipped up the steps and held the door open for two meter maids who were about to go on duty; he bowed with mock gallantry and said “the Torino’s on the next block and I didn’t have a dime”. He flashed a big grin at them and they smiled. “That’s Ok Starsky; we were going the other way anyhow.”

 

Dobey was waiting for him.  
“What did you get?”  
Starsky crammed the last fries into his mouth and expertly lobbed the screwed up paper into the trash basket. “A double cheeseburger and fries Cap’; sorry did you want something?”  
Dobey gave him a sideways look and frowned. “Suppose we go and talk about the case in my office, Dave.”  
“Ma, I met a Captain and he called me Dave.”  
“Starsky!”

 

Starsky followed Dobey into his office and turned to make a show of closing the door without slamming it.  
“Will you quit clowning and sit down!”  
He did.  
“Ok, tell me what you have so far.”  
“I don’t know Captain. I have a suspended partner who’s behaving like he wants to be busted. I have a nice whore who has been abused. I have a child-whore who has already been mutilated once and now she’s disappeared. And I still don’t see how it all adds up! Well no, maybe I have an idea but so far it seems a little to easy to be true.”  
Dobey passed him a type-written sheet. “Maybe this will help.”  
Starsky leaned forward and took the paper and then sat back in the chair to read it. After he’d read it he looked up at Dobey.  
“I was right, there is a connection - where did you get this?”  
“FBI passed it to me this morning.”  
“Better late than never.”  
“That’s what I told them.”  
“So am I dancing to their tune or what?”  
“I’ve never known you dance to anyone’s tune but your own Starsky – why start now?”  
Starsky grinned. “OK I guess I’d better go see what I can find.”  
“Be careful.”  
“Only if I can’t be good!”  
He stood up and replaced the sheet of paper on Dobey’s desk. “One thing though…I don’t know how much Hutch should know about this. He’s feeling bad enough about Kerry…and he’s been doing some strange things lately.”  
“That’s up to you; he’s your partner – and he’s your friend. I leave you to make the decisions. Just make sure I’m up to date. Go in tomorrow OK?.”  
“Yeah. I’ll go talk to Huggy and see if he’d like to play games with me.”  
“Starsky, one other thing…”  
“Yes Cap’n?”  
“I want your report on my desk in one hour….and I want daily reports until this thing is over.”  
Starsky sketched a salute and went to his desk – via the candy machine.  
He stared at the typewriter. He wasn’t as good as writing reports as Hutch – his tendency to get carried away made his reports read like cartoon books sometimes. This time he was in no mood for kidding around – he had to put everything down on paper; and then get to Hutch before the bomb went off.  
 _I can’t do it…_. His mind went back to when Hutch put in a report making it look like Starsky had gunned down a rapist in cold blood. It was all part of a scheme to bring the vigilantes out of the woodwork – but somewhere in the play-acting Starsky felt genuinely betrayed. Hutch had played the part a little too well – in writing. Sending him flying across Millie’s bar had been more cathartic than Starsky wanted it to be.  _Well if he wants to take it out on me, I’m tough enough._

 

He took a bite out of the Hershey bar that he’d tricked out of the machine and set to work.  
The other cops in the room noticed the rat-a-tat-tat of Starsky’s surprisingly skillful typing as he hammered it all onto the page and out of his mind.

 

There it was in cold black and white.

 

Investigating Officer: Sergeant David Starsky, First Class.  
Reported Incident: Female assault victim  
Name of complainant: “Sweet” Alice McKinnock  
Identity of victim: see above  
Victim’s address: Culver City Oasis Apartments  
Description of crime scene: The victim was found near the complex swimming pool; she had been badly beaten and sexually assaulted. She did not identify the assailant. She reported the kidnapping of a female minor.  
Witness reports: Eye witness reports seeing a man arriving at the apartment building with a young girl. Witness further reports that the same man left later – without the young girl. The witness found the victim by the complex pool in the early hours of the morning while walking his dog.  
Description (if applicable) of suspect….

 

Starsky’s fingers hesitated.  _Oh god, Hutch I don’t want to do this. Why in the fuck didn’t you tell me what you were doing? Why aren’t you letting me into this?_

 

The rattle of the keys resumed.

 

….male Caucasian; tall and well-built. Blond. No other clear details. Witness did not give details of a vehicle…

 

_Investigating officer didn’t want to ask._

 

Victim’s testimony: Somewhere in his subconscious Starsky heard his father‘s voice the day he spanked him for lying. “I don’t ever want to spank you for lying to me again; do you understand?”   
 _I’m sorry Hutch_ …  
He typed a resume of Alice’s account of her night with Hutch and Donny’s visit after Hutch had left.

 

He sat back and stared at the typewriter; wishing he could throw it out of the window. He finished his candy bar but there was bitter taste in his mouth as he re-read the lines that could ruin his partner’s career forever;

 

He ripped the sheet out of the roller and separated the carbon copy to put in his file. Heavy-hearted he took the report into Dobey.

 

Sitting watching Dobey read the report, Starsky felt like he was back in elementary school in the Principal’s office waiting to be paddled; he squirmed in his seat and watched Dobey’s face carefully.  
At last Dobey looked up and frowned across the desk. He crumpled the paper in his hand and turned to throw it into the waste-paper basket behind his chair.  
“It’s full of errors – go type it out again.”  
Starsky looked at him carefully…Dobey smiled at him; “keep Hutch out of it as long as you can Dave; get out there and find this sadist. I can sit on this for twenty four hours”

 

Starsky sat at his desk. He looked around to check that no-one could see what he was doing and balled up the copy of his report before stuffing it into his pocket. Sighing loudly and muttering about Dobey being worse than his sixth grade English teacher he set about typing a new report.

 

Victim’s testimony: Victim was too shocked to give a full testimony. She agreed to come to police headquarters within the next twenty four hours to give her deposition.

 

Once again he pulled the report out of the roller and signed it. He filed his carbon copy and took the top copy back to Dobey. Five minutes later Starsky was on his way back home.

 

As soon as he had hung up his jacket and holster, pulled his shirt out of the waistband of his jeans and rolled up his sleeves he went over to the bureau and took out his old Zippo lighter.  
He delved into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out the original report; he was smiling while he watched it burn.

 

He fried himself a couple of eggs and ate them straight out of the skillet before rinsing it under the faucet. He took a beer from the fridge and sat and thought about his next step.  
He put the empty beer can in the trash bag and started to undress on his way to the bathroom. He took a quick relaxing shower and followed his grandmother’s advice:  
“When you are worried about what to do Davey; sleep on it. If it gives you nightmares – don’t do it; if you sleep all night without dreaming – you’ve made the right choice.”  
He slept like a baby.

 

His fingers punched the number automatically.  
“Yes?” The voice at the other end of the line was weary.  
“It’s me. Are you in any fit state to talk?”  
“I guess so.”  
“Good. Because I have one big problem, buddy.”

 

Hutch opened the door and blinked at Starsky with sleep-heavy eyes.  
“Long night, huh?”  
Hutch smiled sheepishly. “Let me get a shower…you make some coffee. Have you had breakfast?”  
Starsky held up a brown bag in reply and Hutch was relieved to smell bagels not burritos. Hutch went into the bathroom and Starsky busied himself in the kitchen.  
“How big is the problem?”  
“About six foot one in his socks.”  
Hutch chewed a mouthful of bagel and honey. He looked at Starsky steadily. “Go on.”  
“About six one…and blond….and he spent the night with Alice. Shit Hutch, why didn’t you come to me…why the fuck didn’t you  _tell_  me what you were going to do?”  
Hutch could feel his old stammer creeping up on him. “I…I…I…f..f..felt that I owed her something…. I wanted her to be safe”  
“You owed her something! Safe! You asshole…let me tell you what happened after you left your little love-nest last night. After you’d drowned your sorrows in Sweet Alice.  
After you left, someone else paid them a visit. He beat Alice up; but not before he used his gun barrel to rape her and then he sodomized her! He left her by the pool and then he took the kid.”  
Hutch stared at him open-mouthed. His face sagged as he took on board what Starsky had just said.  
“But that’s not the best bit…oh no…there’s an eye witness. He gave a pretty good description too. Except I know that he wasn’t describing the assailant. You wanna know how I knew straight away that he wasn’t describing our nasty suspect…can you guess?”  
Hutch hung his head and ran a hand over his face. “I think so….but I guess you’d better tell me.”  
“Because the tall blond that our witness saw arrived with the young girl – he didn’t take her away.”  
Hutch leaned back in his chair and stared helplessly at Starsky. “What are you going to do?”

 

“Dobey didn’t like my report – said it was full of errors…so he kind of gave me twenty four hours to re-write it. Come on; we need to hit the streets.”  
“We?”  
“Yeah – I can’t leave you moping here can I? Anyway I kind of miss your company.”  
He goosed Hutch as they walked out of the door and giggled.

 

“Where are we going?”  
“Santa Monica; to see a man about an import.”  
“You’ve lost me.”  
“Don’t tempt me!”

 

Starsky drove silently while Hutch stared out of the window trying to work out exactly how his partner really felt about their conversation the other day. This constant joshing hid something – but Hutch no longer felt he could read his partner the way he used to. Uncannily he had the impression that if anything Starsky’s powers of their own version of ESP had increased.

 

Starsky parked a half a block north of the building that he had seen the van coming out of the other day. Hutch sighed. “Have you brought me on a stake-out?”  
“Yep; thought you needed a change of scenery! Hey look Hutch, calm down. I’m not going to jump you in the backseat – you know how fucking uncomfortable…” he giggled “….sorry , bad choice of phrase I guess!”  
Hutch grinned and put a tentative hand on his friend’s knee. Starsky touched the back of Hutch’s hand with a finger. “I love you too; but you don’t turn me on. And you know what? I don’t think I turn you on really. You just want to put something physical to your feelings.”  
Hutch said nothing for a moment. “I guess you’re right. After last that night with Alice…”  
“Good huh?”  
“Amazing; she…” he stopped himself in time. But not quickly enough for his perceptive partner.  
“What did she do that was different?”  
“I don’t think you want to know.”  
“Try me.”  
“She put her finger…she used her finger…”  
“She did? Wow!” he whistled softly.  
Before Starsky could make any other comment he noticed something in the side-mirror.  
“Hutch?”  
“Yes?”  
“I think we hit pay dirt.” He started the engine and slipped into the traffic behind a white van like the one that he had followed the last time; this time the van was unmarked – but Starsky knew it was driven by the same guy.  
“Are you going to explain some of this to me Starsk; or is it one of your silly guessing games?”  
“You’ll see. You could say we are playing our Card!”  
Hutch grimaced and watched the urban scenery go by. This time the van didn’t go to the airport; it was heading for the docks.

 

They followed it carefully and pulled up beside a pile of crates waiting to be loading onto a tramp steamer that was moored at the dock. The thing was a rust-bucket and the paintwork was so bad that it was almost impossible to read its name and port of registration. Instinctively both cops memorized what they could…both would remember that the ship came from Amsterdam.

 

They stuck close to the edge of the building and inched their way to the warehouse that the van was parked in front of. Hutch pulled back and put out a hand to touch Starsky on the shoulder; he stumbled and his hand tapped his partner’s firm round butt instead. He felt a tingle of excitement but overcame it as Starsky turned around with the old mocking grin.  
“Can’t keep your hands off me huh….”  
Hutch’s expression stopped him in his tracks. “Hey Blondie, I was only kidding. This is still a problem for you I guess.”  
“It’s not that Starsky. Did you see who went in there?”  
“Yeah…I guess you should stay here and keep watch, right?”  
“Yeah.”  
Starsky motioned to the Torino parked about fifty yards away. “Why don’t you go wait in the car?”  
Hutch scrambled back to the car and waited.

 

Starsky stood to one side of the window and leaned in enough to see what was going on. Kerry was tied down across big packing crate and Donny was ripping at her panties. The poor kid was paralyzed in mute terror. Starsky froze. Donny pulled out his gun and waved it at her. Starsky couldn’t hear what he was saying…but he had a pretty good idea. Starsky could see from the way Kerry jerked her head that she knew she was going to die; and he also knew that Donny was going to enjoy himself first…that maybe gave Starsky time…maybe.  
He pulled his Beretta out of the holster and checked the clip; he flicked the safety and held the gun lightly in his left hand, as usual he kept his fingers splayed away from the trigger until he knew he was going to have to fire.   
He heard Kerry scream.  
He edged closer to the door and checked the situation again.   
Donny was standing in front of Kerry and Starsky had a pretty good idea what he had done to make Kerry scream. He folded his hand around the handle of his automatic and cupped his right hand under his left wrist to keep his aim as steady as possible. He lowered the gun. Regulations required that he call a warning before firing and Starsky had half a mind to forget the regulations; but he knew better than to risk trouble if Donny’s lawyer asked the wrong question in court.

 

It all happened so quickly that when IA asked him, Starsky was unable to say what had really happened. He remembered opening his mouth to shout a warning to Donny. He remembered that his voice seemed to take an hour to rise from his throat and out of his mouth. He remembered that before he could speak a shot rang out. The shot excused all reason for him to shout a warning and he fired…  
The bullet clipped Donny’s thigh just above his left knee. He fell to the ground in pain.  
Holding his gun steadily in front of him Starsky scuttled over to Danny and kicked away his gun. When he saw where the bullet had entered Kerry’s body he threw up.

 

When Hutch heard the first shot he froze and started to return to the warehouse. The distinctive sound of Starsky’s Beretta reassured him; but he kept running.  
Starsky came out of the warehouse wiping his mouth. Hutch noticed the smell and saw a speck of vomit on the blue trainers.  
“You OK?”  
Starsky was white and shaking. “Don’t go in there Hutch; you don’t want to see it. Let’s go to the car and call for an ambulance and a meat-wagon.”  
“Kerry?”  
“Dead. I got the guy in the leg; I guess he’s in a lot of pain….I know he’s in a lot of pain. Let him suffer until they get here.” Starsky’s voice was eerily cold and Hutch sensed that his street-hardened, ‘Nam-hardened partner was having trouble coming to terms with what he just saw. He put his arm around Starsky’s shoulder and led him back to the Torino.

 

“Zebra Three to control. Requesting an ambulance and a Coroner’s team to Eastern Docks, Dock four.”  
“Are you both OK Starsky?”  
“Yeah, we’re fine, but there’s a dead kid and a guy with a bullet in his leg.”

 

Hutch turned to Starsky. “Do we have any idea who he is?”  
“One thing I know; he’s a vet and maybe a POW. I know where he learned that particular trick. When Alice told me…I knew straight off.”  
“You mean the gun barrel…”  
“Yeah; some of the Cong thought it was funny to play Russian Roulette that way…Shit Hutch, I don’t want to even think about it! I mean how twisted must a guy be to do that to someone when he has probably been there himself.” He wiped his forehead. “I think I’m going to throw up again” and leaned out of the window just in time.

 

Sirens announced the arrival of the ambulance and the Coroner’s team; Dobey’s car followed close behind. The Captain took one look at Starsky’s pallor and waddled off to the warehouse; he didn’t even bother to ask what Hutch was doing there when he was supposed to be suspended. He returned ten minutes later. “His driver’s license is in the name of Donny Taylor.” Starsky turned the key and the Torino’s overcharged engine growled into life.  
“Great; see you back at Metro Cap’n.”  
Dobey watched the Torino drive off towards the city. _I still didn’t ask Hutchinson what he was doing there._

 

*****************************************************************

 

It took a couple of hours for word to get back to Cardillo that Donny was in the hospital and under arrest. He called his lawyer and arranged for him to make a bed-side visit and find out what the hell the cops knew. Donny was useful…but not indispensable.

 

Starsky and Hutch were both outside the hospital room talking intensely with the uniformed cop on duty. Starsky tapped Hutch on the elbow and gestured with his eyebrows towards the elevator doors that had just opened to reveal one of their least favorite shyster lawyers.  
Al Finkelkraut was the kind of lawyer that made ambulance chasers seem like nice guys.   
Cardillo was his biggest client. No be honest here, right now Cardillo was his only client.

 

He hesitated when he saw the two detectives turn and show him a dazzling display of teeth.  
“Starsky, Hutchinson, nice to see you guys again I’m sure. I’ll need to take your deposition Starsky – I hear you are the cop who injured my client without a warning.”  
Starsky stared at him steadily. “Would that be before or after you take his deposition about how his gun went off accidentally ….”  
“Cute, very cute!”  
“That’s what my mom says.” Starsky grinned from the teeth out and he and Hutch started to leave. Starsky tapped Finkelkraut on the shoulder. “Ask him why his gun was in there in the first place, Al; I can’t wait to hear the explanation.” He followed his partner to the elevator and as the door slid closed they both waved “bye bye”.

 

“It’s all my fault Starsk…”  
“Don’t start that again, OK. You were stupid but that’s nothing new is it? I mean we’ve both done some pretty dumb things in the heat of the moment haven’t we?”  
“Nothing you ever did got a kid killed.”  
“No but I killed one once, remember?”  
Hutch nodded grimly. How could he forget? Starsky was faced with a masked armed robber who was aiming a gun at him – and there was a crowd standing right behind Starsky any one of them could have taken a stray bullet. When they pulled the mask of the body they found that he was only a kid. Starsky had taken it hard – but worse came his way when a nut decided that he had to pay…and he used killing other cops to get to his target.   
“It was in the line of duty Starsk…you probably saved some other kid from stopping his bullet. I got involved with this because I was trying to prove something to myself.”  
“Did you prove it?”  
“No.”  
Starsky patted him on the thigh and turned to smile reassuringly. “Hey; ‘Me and Thee against the world’, remember? You’ll get over it.”  
“Yea.”  
“You don’t sound convinced.”  
“Starsky they’re going to hang me out to dry in public for this one. I’ll probably end up on some junction on West Pico directing the traffic”  
“I promise never to blow a red light on your beat.”  
Hutch choked not knowing whether he was laughing or crying and Starsky grinned at his dumb joke.

 

Starsky dropped Hutch off and drove back to Metro. Dobey was waiting for him.  
“In my office, Starsky.”  
Obediently, Starsky followed his Captain’s wide back into the office of the main squad room. He served himself from the water cooler and gulped the contents of the little goblet down in one before neatly scoring yet another (trash) basket with the crumpled card cup. He took up his favorite position, perched between the coat-stand and the door. Dobey glared at him and he shrugged before taking a more conventional position in front of the boss’s desk.

 

“I know this is probably none of my business;” Dobey had his fingers buried in his woolly hair. “It’s just that…unless I’m mistaken…Hutchinson…well…”   
Starsky knew it was coming and he sat back and waited as Dobey’s voice rose to a roar. “Hutchinson is suspended; what was he doing there?”  
Starsky made a tent with the tips of his fingers and pretended to be considering the question carefully. Dobey lost it.  
“STARSKY!”  
“Look Captain, he’s feeling bad about the whole thing and I thought maybe he shouldn’t be sitting at home moping. So I took him out for a ride and we got the call.”  
“Do you expect me to believe that?”  
“Do you expect the commissioner to accept that version of my report you filed?”  
Dobey sighed and Starsky mentally struck up yet another point in the constant match that he and Hutch played against their hapless superior officer.

 

“Go write up what happened today; then get out of here!”  
Starsky grinned up at him.  
Fifteen minutes later he was on his way home.  
The phone was ringing as he opened the door and he ran to the kitchen to grab it just in time.  
“Hi mom…”  
“Wrong again!”  
Starsky’s grin faded from his face. “OK who is this?”   
“You don’t need to know who I am. All you need to know is that your blond friend is in trouble.”  
The line purred to indicate that the caller had already hung up his ‘phone. Starsky stared into the mouthpiece for a moment as if willing the connection to reactivate; he pressed the buttons on top of the ‘phone to clear the line and called Hutch’s number.

 

The ringing of the ‘phone dragged Hutch back from whichever drunken place his mind had gone too. Right now there were plenty of them….Alice; Kerry, Starsky…he was still confused. Alice had sure enough reassured him about his orientation – until he felt that finger. He reached for the phone as much to shut it up as to answer it.  
“Hutch?” Starsky sounded worried.  
“Yes; whachawant?”  
“How many beers have you had?”  
“Who’s counting?”  
“I am! Listen to me…”  
Something in Starsky’s voice made Hutch’s brain sit up and take notice. He listened while Starsky told him about the mysterious call.  
“….so sit tight and don’t go anywhere, you hear? Only open the door to me or Huggy, out the chain on it; and keep out of sight.”  
“Starsky, aren’t you forgetting something?”  
“What?”  
“I have an appointment with IA tomorrow at eight thirty sharp.”  
“Red and White taxi service will be outside your door at eight o’clock sharp! So get your sorry ass into bed and sleep it off; ya hear me!”  
Starsky’s tone made it clear to Hutch that he’d better do as he was told. He put down the beer he was holding and stumbled into his bedroom. The alarm dragged him out of sleep and into a hangover at seven the next morning.

 

Starsky put the ‘phone back on its hook and found the remains of a pack of chocolate chip cookies and poured himself a glass of milk. “Comfort food,” that’s what his mom called it; food that you run to when things feel bad. Chicken soup when you’re sick and favorite things when you feel down or in need of a little psychological TLC. Failing the presence of his grandmother’s chocolate cake, the cookies came in a fair second. And Starsky knew deep down that he was in need of a little TLC.  
He sat on the couch and sipped and nibbled until his mind settled back into place.  
He thought about the events of the past few days. Hutch was behaving strangely. A kid-whore had first been horribly mutilated and then brutally murdered. One of their favorite snitches had been brutalized. Somehow he felt that they were the harbingers of bad luck on whoever crossed their paths.  
 _Now you’re getting like Blondie…worrying about things you didn’t even do!_  
He drained the milk and neatly scooped the cookie crumbs from the table onto the palm of his hand. He licked up the precious remains and took his glass to the kitchen sink.  _One glass can wait ‘til I’ve had breakfast tomorrow_.

 

  
The ‘phone woke him. It must have been ringing for a while because when he picked it up the line was already dead. He peered at the clock – four am – and grunted as he sank back into sleep.

 

As he came out of the shower he could hear someone knocking at the door. Hastily wrapping a towel round his waist he went to open it…no-one there! He shrugged but couldn’t help thinking that it was early in the morning for kids to be playing that old game.  
He went to finish in the bathroom and dress.  
The ‘phone started ringing but again, by the time he got there the line was dead.  
He made coffee and toast and finished his morning routine of chores. The ‘phone started ringing while he was brushing his teeth – this time he got there in time.  
“Blondie better be careful!”  
Trying to form intelligible speech round his toothbrush Starsky said “Who in the hell….” But once again the line went dead..

 

He arrived outside Hutch’s place at seven fifty-nine on the nose and ran up to knock at the front door. The old code; two knocks, then one. The door opened enough for Starsky to see that Hutch hadn’t quite come out of the fog yet. He walked into the apartment and noted with relief that his friend’s hair was wet, which meant he’d at least taken a shower to clear his brain.  
“You OK?”  
"A little fuzzy but I'll be OK"  
“Come on – don’t want to be late for an important date.”  
Hutch gave him a sour look and followed him down to the Torino that was parked bang in front of the front door. Starsky clowned the respectful chauffeur before taking his place behind the wheel.  
“Starsk?”  
“Yeah?”  
“What am I going to tell them?”  
“How about, the truth the whole truth and nothing but the truth swelpmigod!”  
“Yea, how about it?”  
They drove to headquarters in silence.

 

Hutch started up the stairs and Starsky let him go. He knew that when it was over Hutch would be glad of his company, but not now. Now Hutch had to face it alone and decide how he was going to answer the inevitable questions. He got back into the car and drove over to the office block on Wilshire.

 

Waiting was not one of his favorite past-times and Hutch had moaned often enough about him complaining about it. Now he was kvetching to himself about sitting in the car watching this goddamn building while nothing was going to happen….when something happened.  
The van reappeared but his time it was followed by a sleek Mercedes. Starsky watched as they pulled up the slight rise and on towards the city. He flipped the Torino into gear and started off to join the fun.

 

The little procession made its way through the city streets until it arrived at another smart business address in the new Century Plaza complex. The van pulled into an alley and the Mercedes slid into the underground parking lot. Starsky watched as the barrier went down and cursed… _private parking; shit!_  
He saw a spot that the Torino could fit into and made a smart move to fill it just as an old guy was eyeing it up to see if he could fit his Japanese compact into it. The Torino must have been at least two feet longer than the Nippon candy box and Starsky gave the guy a friendly wave as he ran into the building. The light over the elevator caught his eye.  _Going up…just started too. Here we go again!_  
He spotted the stairs and started his pursuit. He took the first flight two at a time and hit the landing in time to see that the elevator was already on its way to three. He ran up the next two flights breathing as deeply and as steadily as he could. Once he’d been able to do this as easy as falling off a log – but that was a few bullets and years ago now.  _Dammit, I’m beginning to feel my age!_ He arrived at the fourth floor to see that the damn thing was still climbing.  
He drew a breath and launched himself again. He sent up a little to prayer to the great elevator operator in the sky to stop this one at the next floor. As he rounded the top of the stairs he heard the whine of the mechanism as it slowed the elevator to a halt.  
 _Bingo_! He stopped to recover his breath and peeked around the wall to see who was coming out of the elevator.

 

Cardillo was not alone. Starsky recognized the ape with him as a guy who had once worked in a shady gym ‘recovering bad debts’. He drew back and flattened himself against the wall to listen. It seemed like his own breath and heart-beat were echoing round the building and he hoped that they couldn’t hear him.

 

“You wait out here. I’ll call if I need you. Once the deal is done I’ll be out of there.”  
“OK.”  
He knocked on the door marked 504 and slipped in.  
Starsky calculated his next move. He could take out the ape-man and have a clear line to his prey; but there was hitch. He still wasn’t sure what was going down. Dobey had shown him the report from a narcotics snitch fingering a cocaine deal and this was the right place at the right time. Trouble was he didn’t know who was buying and who was selling; and the conversation he just heard didn’t help him much. The guy was carrying one of those old-fashioned leather briefcases and there was no way of knowing if it contained the cocaine or the payment. He eased his head around the corner. Ape-man was picking his teeth and staring out of the window, Starsky shrugged. He sauntered out from the stair well and went over to the window. “Nice view?”  
The ape turned around and recognized Starsky; but he wasn’t quite quick enough. Starsky has his pistol in his hand before the muscle-bound tough guy could reach for his.  _Float like a butterfly etc!_  He placed a well-aimed kick and his victim doubled over in pain. Starsky held the gun close to his ear. “Stand up…if you can.”  
The other guy tried to stand but grunted and fell back clutching his groin. “Too bad; I thought you guys were all muscle!” Starsky grinned and handcuffed him to a fire extinguisher. “If you wanna do a little weight practice, feel free.”   
Starsky went over to door number 504 and listened. He could hear muffed voices and it seemed like there were at least five of them. He held his breath and flaring his fingers away from the gun butt he used his right hand to try the door handle. It opened with a soft click and he leaned against the wall and looked into the room.  
Cardillo and his associates were sitting around a table playing Poker. Starsky listened carefully and soon realized that the stakes were the packs of cocaine neatly stacked on a side table.  _Well I can’t stay here, and I need to hear what’s going on._ He spotted the air vent on the side wall of the room and closed the door as quietly as he could. The poker players were too engrossed in their deal to hear the soft click. Starsky walked around the corner of the hallway and sat on the floor by the air-duct. He crouched down and put his ear to the wall as close to the duct as he could and listened to Cardillo ‘win’ the cocaine with a full house.  
“The pot was four hundred thousand gentleman…that’s all you get.”  
Starsky heard the familiar sounds of clasps being snapped and money being counted. He ran over to Ape-man and released him. “If you breathe a word about our little meeting I’ll bust you for everything I can think of; you understand?”  
The other guy was still unhappy at the thought of trying to speak and steady breath. He nodded and limped over to meet Cardillo.  
“What’s the matter with you?”  
Starsky nodded his head and listened.  
“I have cramp I guess!”  
Starsky winked and slipped back into the stair well. The elevator went down to the basement parking lot and Starsky had already started the Torino’s engine when the Mercedes pulled out into the traffic. The van drove off in the opposite direction and Starsky made a quick decision to follow it instead of Cardillo.

 

***********************************************************

 

The poker game had been more interesting than Cardillo expected. Aside from the fact that he got his coke for half the asking price he had also learned a little about Kerry’s blond trick.  
His first problem would be springing Donny; Finkelkraut would be no use this time, but he knew a very reputable lawyer who would be only too happy to take his fee in powder. He reached for the in-car telephone and punched in the number.

 

“Cardillo here counselor, how’s your habit these days?”  
He listened for a second and then replaced the ‘phone before turning into the street that would take him to the attorney’s office.

 

A few hundred grams later he had every reason to be sure that Donny would be back on the streets within forty-eight hours.

 

“Then we’ll see what turns Blondie on.” He grinned.

 

**************************************************************

 

Starsky followed the van to the old fairground and gave Ape-man a head start before parking the Torino to block the van. He slipped his gun into the back of his jeans and followed his mark. The hairs on the back of his neck were bristling in the same way they used to in the jungle when he was stalking an enemy sharpshooter. It was “me or him” in those days and he could have done with a little “me and thee” right now. He had the distinct feeling that the stalker was being stalked. He concentrated on every sound to locate whoever was following him. His instincts were on high alert and he soon knew where the threat lay. He walked on pretending not to notice that he was being followed. He spotted the perfect cover and slipped into its shadows and waited. He ducked behind one of the bumper cars and prepared to pounce – he knew he didn’t need his gun this time. The shadow appeared at the end of the ride and he held his breath.  _High Noon….do not forsake me oh my darling… ha ha ha!_  
His stalker arrived level with him now and he pounced  
“Hey Mister I didn’t mean any harm!”  
Starsky pinned his stalker to the ground (gently) and grinned at him.  
“I know that, but kid you are playing a very dangerous game here. Go on home, OK?”  
The kid must have been about twelve Starsky reckoned. He was reminded of his own childhood; playing in the streets and alleys with his best friend Mike and the other kids on the block.   
Playing cops and robbers.   
They used to let him be the bad guy because your dad is a real cop.   
Two fingers served as guns.  _“peow peow; bam bam bam”._

 

_Bang!_

 

Until the day that the guns were for real; and the real cop lay dying at his son’s feet.

 

Starsky blinked at the kid and smiled. “Listen to me. I’m a cop and I’m not playing games. Where are your buddies?”  
The kid smiled at him.  
“I came alone. I like to play here on my own.”  
“Ok. See that car over there?”  
The kid spotted the Torino and his face lit up in a huge grin.  
“That’s my car…yeah, yeah I know ‘it doesn’t look like a cop’s car’ but it is. I want you to run over to that car and get in it and stay there. Things could get dangerous here and if you stay low in the car you’ll be safe. Then I’ll take you for a ride OK?”  
The kid nodded and started to pull away from Starsky to run to the car.  
“Wait up, I haven’t finished. If anything happens to me you press the button on the microphone and you say ‘Zebra three, Zebra three, cop down” over and over until someone answers; then you tell them where we are.”  
The kid nodded solemnly.  
“Got it? What do you say?”  
“Zebra three, Zebra three cop down.”  
Starsky swatted him gently on the butt. “Now scram!”  
 _Please God he doesn’t have to say it_

 

He waited until the kid was safely in the car and sliding down in the seat; then he made his way dodging from cover to cover until he saw the Ape-man and his date.  
They were exchanging Cocaine for more money when Starsky popped up and pooped the party.  
“Olly olly I’m free!”  
They were so surprised that he had the time to jump down and cover one with his gun while he cuffed the other; This time he cuffed the Ape-man to the rail of the ride and his date found himself hugging a ‘test your strength’ pole tighter than he would hug his girlfriend. Starsky fished inside their jackets and pulled out a Magnum and a Colt Python. He threw them as far away from the pair of lunks as he could then jogged back to the Torino.

 

He slid into his seat and took the mike; then seeing the kid’s face he handed it to him.  
“You wanna do it partner?”  
“Yea!”  
“Press the button…that’s it …now say Zebra Three to Control….”  
“Zebra three to control.”  
“Starsky either cops are getting younger or I’m getting older but sweetheart what happened to your voice?”  
“That’s Mildred,” he grinned at the kid and took the microphone.  
“Hi Mildred. That was a friend of mine…I need a back-up unit to…where are we kid?” He handed the mike back and the kid told Mildred exactly where to find the prisoners.  
“Nice work partner. Hot Dog or Pizza?”  
Ten minutes later the Torino screeched to a showy, sliding, sideways halt in front of a Hot Dog stand.

 

 

 

*************************************************************  


 

 

 

Cardillo was fuming.   
In the space of twenty four hours his best man had been arrested and now some damn cop had managed to confiscate enough cocaine to keep LA in the clouds for a month. He started to think out this game. First move was getting Donny back on the streets. He called the lawyer again.  
“When you’ve taken the tube out of your nose and your finger out of wherever it’s stuck I want Donny back where he can be of use to me!”  
He slammed down the ‘phone and leaned back in his chair taking deep breaths to calm himself.

 

Four hours later Donny limped into the office.   
“You don’t know how good it is to see you again Donny.” His employer smiled.  
Fred was sloppy – he got caught. I need you to deal with an interfering cop.  
“I was going to offer to do just that Mr. C.”  
“You were?”  
Donny told Cardillo about Hutch.  
Cardillo told Donny about Starsky.  
“Find out as much as you can about the other one, Donny. Then we can kill two pigs with one stone!”  
Donny hit the streets. He went from sleazy bar to flophouse; from backroom bookie to massage parlor…and by the end of the day he knew a hell of a lot about two cops who worked together as close as paint and a wall.

 

One of the bars he visited was The Pits.  
Huggy was alerted to this guy asking questions about Starsky and Hutch – he called Starsky at home.  
“The beer is on the house.”  
“I’m on my way.”

 

Starsky parked on the ‘no parking’ space that Huggy reserved many years ago for the Torino. He slipped in through the back entrance and walked into the bar. Huggy caught his eye and gestured to Donny who was sitting in a corner booth with one of the down-and-out junkies that Starsky and Hutch tried not to bust if they could help it. She had been a singer once – a good one – but booze and dope had cracked her voice and she didn’t even sound as good as Janis now. She lived from hand to mouth turning tricks when she needed a fix.  
Starsky leaned across the bar. “How strung out is she?”  
“Enough to be telling lover boy all about her two favorite cops.”  
“Gimme a beer. Do we know who he is?”  
“I do.”  
Starsky raised the beer glass and looked over it at Huggy. As he took a long swallow his eyes said “Go on.”

 

“His name is Donny Ossiman…”  
Starsky spluttered his beer and raised an eyebrow.  
“For real Starsk…I promise. He’s a nasty little bastard. Likes hurting the ladies.”  
“Oh really.” Starsky thought of Kerry’s nipple.  
“He also works for someone that you are interested in. Cardillo – he calls him Mr.C or ‘The Card’.”  
Starsky finished his beer and signaled to Huggy to bring him another. He sauntered over to the corner booth.  
“Hi Careen; how’s tricks?”  
“You know how it is Starsky.” She gestured towards Donny as if she wanted to signal to Starsky to give her a break.  
“Aren’t you going to introduce me to you friend Careen?”  
He held out his hand and smiled coldly at Donny.   
 _The asshole that stopped at a light_  
“My name’s Dave…Careen and I go back a long way; don’t we sweetheart?”  
“Hi. Hey uh…I got here first if you see what I mean.”  
 _It’s that fucking cop again_  
Starsky dead-panned them both. “Oh I see…excuse me…another time Careen.”  
He went back to the bar and his beer.  
“Well he got a good look at me…and I got a good look at him!”  
He raised his glass in a mock toast and drained it in two.  
“Keep an eye on her Huggy – I wouldn’t want her to get hurt.”  
“I’ll do my best.”  
Starsky left the way he had come in. Huggy picked up the twenty dollar bill that he’d left on the bar

 

Huggy waited for Donny to go to the men’s room and went over to the corner booth. He slipped Careen the twenty dollars. “Go buy what you need before he comes back. He’s dangerous and Starsky doesn’t want you to get hurt.”  
When Donny came back to the booth, Careen had gone. He shrugged and finished his drink before leaving. He had plenty of information about the two cops now. And he had personal reasons to get even with both of them.  
He ran up the stairs and out into the night. His first step would be to find out where the blond guy lived. He reckoned that it wouldn’t be too difficult if he asked the right people and he knew who to ask. He drove to Culver City and parked outside Alice’s building. Using the oleanders by the pool for cover he sneaked over to Alice’s window. She was ‘entertaining’ and Donny leaned against the wall to watch the action. He slipped a hand into his jeans and joined in the fun. When Alice’s trick had gone Donny made his way to the apartment door. Taking a lock-pick out of his pocket he checked the hallway before opening the door. The chain was on. He could hear that Alice was already showering off her night’s work; she didn’t hear him break the chain.  
Alice stepped out of the shower and Donny handed her a towel. She froze; her wide-set eyes opened wide and she looked as terrified as she felt. Donny could feel himself hardening to the knowledge of her terror. He grabbed her by the hair and pushed her over the toilet.  
“You want me to find the gun again sweetheart?”  
“No…please..no…”  
He raped her, taking pleasure in entering her without any natural lubrication and listening to her scream as he tore her. When he had finished he turned her around and shoved her to her knees.  
“The big blond cop…where does he live?”  
Alice shook her head. Donny shoved himself into her mouth, thrusting his penis against the back of her throat and making her gag. He withdrew slightly and asked her again.  
This time she told him. He finished what he had started and threw her against the wall.  
Alice huddled against the wall of her bathroom sobbing silently and listened as Donny closed the door. She crawled to the bedroom and pulled the ‘phone off the night-stand, too weak to drag herself onto the bed. She dialed and waited.  
“Police department.”  
“I need to speak to Starsky.”  
“May I have your name ma’am.”  
“Please…”she sobbed, “….please put me through to Starsky. Hutch is in danger..”  
“Your name please.”  
“Tell him it’s Alice – he’ll understand.” She sank back against the bed and the ‘phone dropped from her hand as she passed out.  
Starsky’s disembodied voice echoed in the bedroom. “Alice? Alice!...”

 

***************************************************************************

 

Starsky cut the connection and punched in a new number.  
“This is Starsky. I want an ambulance sent to the Culver City Oasis Apartments.” He ran out of the room shouting over his shoulder as he left; “someone call Hutch tell him not to open the door except to me!” He ran out of the building praying that he would get to Venice Place first.

 

Donny parked opposite the Venice Place apartments and killed the engine. He checked his gun and slipped it into his jacket pocket. He let himself into the building with ease and climbed the stairs. Hutch’s door opened as easily as Alice’s and this time there was no chain. Donny drew a breath and opened the door a crack. Hutch was lying on his couch with his back to the door; he was snoring softly and Donny noted the empty bottles on the floor. He crossed the room and held his gun a couple of inches from Hutch’s forehead.  
“Wake up Blondie.”

 

Hutch woke with a start and found’ himself staring down the barrel of a Colt Python. He froze.  
“You and I are going for a ride. Get up!”  
Groggily, Hutch tried to stand up, but the beer still had its effect on his legs and he fell back. Donny grabbed him by the arm and heaved him to his feet. The barrel of the gun was now in the small of Hutch’s back. “If you want to keep your kidneys get moving.”  
Hutch had no choice; he was too unsteady to try to fight. Donny shoved him out of the apartment and pushed him into the back seat of the waiting car. He hit Hutch on the back of the head with the gun and drove off.

 

The Torino swerved around the corner and careened to a halt outside Venice Place. Starsky looked up at the window and was relieved to see that Hutch still had his lights on. When he saw that both doors had been left open he changed his mind. He searched the apartment – but there was no sign of Hutch.   
 _Oh shit Hutch, now where are you?_

 

He picked up the ‘phone and called in the lab team in the vain hope that whoever had taken Hutch had left a fingerprint that could be identified. He waited for them to arrive, pacing up and down and looking at his watch every ten seconds. They arrived twenty minutes later which Starsky knew was a reasonable amount of time to take to get to Venice from headquarters. I didn’t stop him snapping “About fucking time!” before rushing down to his car.

 

He switched it all on, and drove like a man possessed to the hospital. He prayed that Alice would be in a condition to tell him what had happened – and maybe lead him to Hutch.

 

Alice was a cubicle off the main Emergency room when he arrived. A nurse had just finished taking swabs to be analyzed with a hope of identifying the man who had raped her. Starsky sat by the bed and took his hand in his. He stroked her wrist and smiled down at her.   
“Oh Starsky…I’m so sorry.”  
“Don’t worry; you couldn’t help it sweetheart.”  
She managed a smile but her face was swollen from the beating that Donny had given her and she winced in pain. The nurse gestured to Starsky to follow her.  
“She was raped and he forced her to…well she has bad bruising inside her mouth. Whoever did this really enjoyed hurting her.”  
“I have to ask her who it was.”  
“She’s in shock – she needs to rest.”  
Starsky looked the nurse full in the eye. “I know; but my partner is in danger…a cop’s life is in danger…and Alice knows who went after him. I have to speak to her again…NOW!”  
She recoiled at the sudden anger. “Five minutes; then I give her a sedative whether you like it or not.”  
Starsky went back to Alice’s side.  
“It was the same guy, right?”  
“Yes.”  
“And you do know who he is, don’t you Alice?”  
“His name is Donny….he works for Cardillo.”  
Starsky kissed her and pressed the buzzer to call the nurse. “She’s all your’s ma’am.”

 

**************************************************************

 

 

 

  
Hutch felt groggy. He had a hangover. He opened his eyes gingerly and discovered that he couldn’t see. He pushed back the panic and forced his brain to stop spinning inside his skull and to get to work.  
Blindfold, numb-skull!  
A numb skull would have been preferable right now. He swallowed and concentrated on listening to his surroundings – trying to get at least an auditory clue to where he was and why.

 

Voices were echoing from somewhere at the end of a long, long tunnel. Now, they were nearby – but again his beer-soaked mind was playing tricks. He forced himself to focus on the sounds.

 

“Oh he’s the right cop all right; I’ve waited a long time to get my revenge on this one. I’ll bet he doesn’t even remember me…but believe me Mr. C, I remember him. And you know what? We got us a two for the price of one deal. The other cop – the one who busted the deal? He’s Blondie’s partner! Word is they go together like a hand in a glove; in fact there are a few people who say it ain’t the hand that goes in the glove, if you see what I mean.”

 

Hutch heard the other man speak – but he couldn’t make out what he was saying. Donny obviously didn’t like it though.

 

“But boss….”

 

This time Hutch heard the reply.  
“We”ll use him to get the other one…then you can get rid of both of them. I have an idea. Leave it to me.”  
Donny protested again and Mr.C. cut him short.  
“First we let the other cop know that we have his partner – then I’ll set the rest of the trap. Once it’s set, you can start playing a little with handsome over there. I always prefer it when the stakes are high – it makes the game more…shall we say…stimulating.”

 

Hutch heard one set of footsteps disappear and straining hard he managed to detect the sound of an expensive engine purr and drive away.  
Donny was coming back.

 

He ripped off the blindfold and Hutch blinked as light stabbed his oversensitive pupils.   
“Remember me cop?”  
Hutch shook his head – and instantly wished he hadn’t. His brain was sloshing around in his skull and he felt sick.  
“You were in uniform and you busted me for a little deal. I said I’d get you one day and here you are. All tied up with no-place to go.”  
Hutch struggled to remember the bust. He had a vague memory of a kid being led away from the court room and screaming that he’d “get you cop!” But a lot of other people had made that threat against him and Starsky – and very few had succeeded in even making an attempt to fulfill it.   
Donny sat in the crate in front of Hutch. “It doesn’t matter if you remember or not, cop.   
Things have changed since then – now it’s not just me who’s mad at you…Mr. C is mad at you too. And when he gets mad with someone…hey maybe you already saw what happens.”  
Hutch nodded. “Kerry. I saw what you did to her.”  
“Not me….what you saw was what Mr. C did. From what I hear only your partner saw what I did.” Hutch pushed the image of Starsky’s vomit stained- shoe out of his consciousness.  
Donny leaned forward and leered. “Mr. C. said I could have some fun.”

 

*********************************************************  


 

Huggy answered the ‘phone.  
“Hug? Hutch has disappeared.”  
Huggy lit a cigarette and turned away from the bar so that no-one else could hear what he said.  
“From what I hear you’d better watch your own tail too.”  
“I’m on my way.”  
“Go straight upstairs…and Starsky…change the wheels!”

 

_Change the wheels? What the hell was that supposed to mean?_  But Starsky knew enough to trust Huggy. He drove home and parked the Torino in front of the house. He went round to the back and five minutes later the black Harley was roaring down the canyon and back into town.

 

He parked the bike behind the trashcans outside the back door of The Pits and ran straight up to Huggy’s private office. He could hear Huggy speaking to someone and he slipped the Beretta out of its holster before taking up position at the side of the door. He knocked twice and waited.  
“Come on in Starsk.” Huggy sounded OK so Starsky opened the door; carefully and went in.  
Huggy and the Professor were drinking beer and Huggy handed a bottle to Starsky.  
“Professor?”  
“ I figured that you are going to need a few lessons Starsky; word is out that The Card has Hutch.”

 

Starsky sat astride a chair and leaned on the back of it. He took a gulp from the bottle and looked to Huggy for an explanation.

 

“After you called me I got a second call. Hutch is OK so far…don’t look at me like that Starsk; that’s word for word from the man himself.”  
“Go on.” Another long swallow of beer and Starsky fixed Huggy with his eyes.  
“The man said, and I quote, that if you don’t want Hutch to end up like Kerry you’ll have to win his right to live.”  
“Win?”  
“That’s what the man said. He said he’ll call when the cards are on the table.”  
“And that is where I come in my boy.” The Professor raised his bottle in a toast.  
“If The Card wants you to win Hutch’s life – then it’s a crash course in Poker for you.”  
Starsky grinned. “I can get Blondie down to his bra and panties easier than you think!”  
“This is more serious than playing strip poker with Hutch; I’ve seen how he plays – you could beat him if you were playing the rules of Old Maid and he was playing Poker!”

 

Starsky stood up and turned the chair around to face the table. “Deal!”

 

The Professor was a good teacher…and he had a good pupil.   
“When this is over I’d be happy to play a real game with you Starsky…completely legal, of course, we could play for matchsticks.” Starsky grinned. “Does that mean you wouldn’t play strip poker with me Professor?”  
“I’m not as young as you are – my body is not something I care to display.”

 

Now all Starsky could do was wait for the call.

 

  
************************************************

 

Starsky was right, Donny was a veteran but he hadn’t been a POW. He learned the trick from a guy who had been there…and they both enjoyed doing it to the prostitutes in Saigon.

 

Hutch’s head had cleared and he was watching Donny out of the corner of his eye. Donny sensed that his captive was back in the land of the living. He was still sitting on the crate again. He was holding his gun; fondling the barrel and smiling distantly. Hutch knew that kind of smile… _he’s getting off on fondling the gun!_

 

“Time for me to have a little fun. Mr.C. said I could.” He put down the gun and leaned close to Hutch. So close that the cop could feel his hot breath on his face. “You know you are a really good-looking guy. I hear that you and your partner are very close.”  
There was something about the way he said that made Hutch’s flesh creep.  
Donny was untying his hands; but Hutch realized that his feet were bound together too tight for him to even stand unassisted. Donny put a helping arm around Hutch’s waist…and pushed him forward so that he stumbled and fell face down across the crate that Donny had been sitting on.  
 _Oh god no…not that…._

 

He couldn’t help himself. His scream of pain echoed around the place. Donny laughed.  
“Relax, you might get to enjoy it.”  
Hutch could not imagine enjoying something that caused so much humiliating pain…despite the memory of Alice’s finger and the pleasure it had given him. He grit his teeth and prayed that Donny would soon lose interest.

 

 

 

**********************************************

 

 

 

Dobey had put out an APB on Hutch but so far nobody had anything to report.

 

Starsky was as restless as a caged lion. He stalked around The Pits sipping beer and playing a few desultory shots of pool. He tried to distract himself with the Pinball machine – anything to get his mind off the possibility that something bad had already happened to Hutch.

 

The ‘phone rang behind the bar and Starsky froze, staring at Huggy as he went to answer it.  
Huggy called out to see if anyone called Sam was in the bar, said a few words into the ‘phone and wrote down a number before hanging up.  
“False alarm Starsk. Hey if Sam is here call this number…” he held up the piece of paper, “and do it on the payphone!”  
Two more calls – two more messages for clients and then it rang again. Huggy seemed to be having a more intense conversation and Starsky leaned on the bar straining to hear what he was saying.  
“Two barrels of beer; ten crates of coke; gimme some more soda too….no I’m OK for spirits for now…tomorrow?...I’ll be ready.”  
Starsky sighed and stared at the bottom of the glass. Huggy served him another beer. “Make it last Starsky; you need a clear head.”  
Starsky gave him the evil eye!

 

Starsky went back to the pinball machine and swore every time he got a tilt. The afternoon dragged by; the hands on the clock appeared to have taken on a slow motion all their own. Every time Starsky glanced at it – or at his watch – it seemed like an hour had passed and yet it was only a few minutes. Huggy watched him, dejected and worried and on edge.

 

The ‘phone rang again. This time Huggy was writing a long message. He hung up and came over to the pool table where Starsky was rolling the balls into the pockets. “Here you are…you have date.”  
Starsky glanced at the address on the slip of paper and grinned. “Looks like I’m going back to the neighborhood.” He looked meaningfully at Huggy; “you know what, they didn’t say anything about coming alone.” Huggy didn’t need to be asked twice – he hadn’t played a real Poker game for a long time. “Well Whitey, I guess you might need a little back up seeing as how your blond bombshell is unavailable.”

 

Starsky brought the bike down to a prowling pace as they approached the address that Huggy had been given. He found a spot where he felt confident that the Harley would still be in place when he came back and kicked down the stand. Huggy followed Starsky into the darkened building.  
They could hear voices and Starsky froze. Huggy came up beside him; “what’s up?”   
“I’m not sure. Listen Hug, whatever happens save your ass, OK.”  
Huggy nodded – but he wasn’t sure he’d go along with that if Starsky ran into trouble in this game.

 

“Is that you, cop?”  
“Yeah!” Starsky called back, keeping his voice as even as he could.  
A silhouette appeared in the light thrown by a door that opened. “Your gun…take it out carefully and throw it where I can reach it.”  
The man in the doorway spoke again. ‘Use your right hand.”  
Starsky swore under his breath – he had heard right after all.  _I hope you’ll be on my side in this one._  
Using the tips of his fingers he opened his jacket to reveal his holster. He took the gun out and dropped it in front of him before kicking it over to the silhouette in the doorway; the other man retrieved the pistol and stood up.  
“OK, you and your skinny friend walk over to the wall; stand with your face to the wall…what is it you say? Oh yes…assume the position.”  
Starsky and Huggy did as they were told and submitted to being frisked for hidden weapons and wires. Satisfied that they were clean, their guide told them to turn around and come into the room. As he walked into the room Starsky muttered “Nice to see you again Harvey; I see you let your hair grow back.”  
“Shut up and play Poker. Hutch’s life depends on it.”  
“And where do you stand in this?”  
“I’m the bank.”

 

There were already two other players at the table; Starsky recognized the jerk from the traffic accident the other day aka the guy from The Pits aka Donny. He didn’t need to be told that the other man was The Card.

 

Huggy sat at the table opposite Cardillo and Starsky took his place between them.  
Huggy spoke first. “What are we playing?”  
“What do you want to play?”  
Starsky cut in before Huggy could lead him into trouble. Smiling sweetly (and shooting a side-long warning glance at Harvey) he said, “I’m still a beginner I guess; can we keep it to Five Card Draw, no wild cards?”  
Cardillo smiled…the simplest game could be the most dangerous if the stakes were right.  
“Sure; now you do know what you are playing for, don’t you?”  
Starsky nodded and Huggy saw that his eyes were hardening as he began to dead-pan Cardillo.

 

Harvey distributed chips and each man arranged them to his liking. Cardillo reached out to Starsky’s pile. “Those represent your partner’s life, cop. Lose them all and he’s dead. Each time you lose Donny here will go and hurt him a little more. Do you understand?”  
Starsky nodded.  
“Deal.” Cardillo pushed the deck to Harvey.  
Starsky studied his hand carefully. Huggy opened with a nickel and the others followed calling and raising so that Starsky was forced to part with two bucks. He discarded two cards and looked at the replacements without the slightest expression on his face. Huggy raised again and Donny folded. Cardillo raised and Starsky bit his lower lip before calling. Huggy folded and Cardillo revealed his hand. Starsky said nothing. Donny stood up and left the room. Before Starsky could react, one of Cardillo’s goons appeared from the other room and stood behind him; Starsky felt the gun in his ear and stayed put. He glanced at Harvey – who looked away.  
Hutch’s scream seemed to echo around the room. Donny returned a couple of minutes later and Starsky recognized the kind of smile on his face…the unmistakable smile of a man who had just satisfied himself sexually.

 

The next round went to Huggy. Donny left the room again, and this time the gun was on the back of Starsky’s neck. Again a scream rang out – but somehow this time it seemed to come from further away. Cardillo noticed the flicker of recognition in Starsky’s eyes. “Each time Donny hurts him; he takes him further away from you…makes it harder for you to get to him in time – even if you win the right to save his life.”

 

They waited for Donny to return; Starsky felt sick when he saw that Donny was wiping the barrel of his gun. Starsky glanced at Harvey again out of the corner of his eye; he looked sick too.

 

The next game went Starsky’s way right up until the last round of bidding. He pushed all but a few of his chips into the center of the table and stared at his cards. This time he had it – he was sure of it. He called and Huggy laid down his cards.  
A full house.   
Donny left the room and the goon put his gun in Huggy’s mouth.

 

The silence was heavy and Starsky sat with his nerves on edge waiting to hear his friend show a sign of still being alive. Whatever Donny was doing to Hutch – Starsky prayed that he wasn’t killing him.

 

“He won’t kill him, Starsky….but he will do enough damage for it to be difficult for you to get there in time. If you have the chance to get there in time.”

 

They heard a car drive away. Donny didn’t return to the table

 

This time Starsky only needed to reject one card. He followed the progress of the betting and didn’t show any sign or emotion when Cardillo raised enough to wipe him out. Huggy folded and Harvey both drew a sharp breath. Starsky remained dead-pan – a perfect Poker face.  
Cardillo looked at him. Starsky was staring at the ceiling as if he was calculating long odds.  
He saw Cardillo’s call….and raised all that he had left.  
Huggy gasped.  
Harvey sighed  
Cardillo called and Starsky laid down his hand. A full house.

 

The goon grabbed Huggy ready to hold him hostage against Starsky’s attempt to take over. “No. He played and he won. He has the right to save his partner…if he can find him in time.”

 

Starsky stood up. “I’ll take my gun back.”  
Cardillo nodded. Starsky retrieved the Beretta and handed it to Huggy.” Keep an eye on him.”  
He walked over to Harvey. “Time to decide whose side you’re on.”  
Harvey said nothing and Huggy noticed how like Starsky he was from a certain angle.  
“Harvey!” Cardillo snapped.  
Starsky caught Harvey’s eye; the unspoken question was answered. Starsky followed his cousin out of the building.  
“You wanna take the car or use my bike?”  
Harvey took one look at the dark form of the Harley and grinned. “You always did have a better taste in wheels that me; I’ve never ridden pillion on a Harley.” Starsky smiled grimly and handed him a helmet. “You’re gonna need this!”  
Harvey told Starsky where they were headed and the bike roared off into the night.

 

  
*********************************************************

 

Pain and humiliation swept through Hutch’s body. Donny had done things to him that he had never imagined possible and, worse – the bastard had enjoyed every minute of it. The feel of the cold steel of the gun barrel as it penetrated him made Hutch freeze in terror. Donny leaned over him so that Hutch could feel his hot breath in his ear…and his hard-on pressed against his leg. “Enjoying it yet, cop?” The gun was still in place and Hutch’s heart skipped a beat when he heard the click of the trigger being engaged.  
Donny put his tongue in Hutch’s ear. Hutch dared not move. The hard steel was not moving either. Donny was rubbing against Hutch’s leg until suddenly he withdrew the gun and pulled his victim around to face him. He fumbled with the zipper of his jeans and Hutch looked on in horror as Donny’s erect penis thrust out of the denim. Donny grabbed him by the hair and forced him to his knees. “Drink up, cop!”

 

When he had finished Donny hauled Hutch to his feet and pushed and shoved him out of the room and into the night. He threw his captive into a car and drove for what seemed to Hutch to be hours – but it was only a few minutes. In his pain Hutch could no longer focus on anything, except staying conscious.

 

Donny dragged him into the labyrinth of the structure under the bay bridge. The hollow steel tunnels echoed with their footsteps and Hutch could hear the water below as it lapped the base of the bridge. Donny tied him to a strut and left him there.  
“If he plays his cards right – you might get out of here in time. If not; well high tide is in about forty-five minutes from now. There’s the watermark…see it.”  
Hutch looked to where Donny was pointing and saw that the rust level ended about fifteen inches above his head.  
Donny’s laughter echoed in the metal maze as he left Hutch to pray that Starsky would get there in time.  
Although his hands were fixed behind the pillar Hutch managed to lean forward enough not to throw up on his clothes.

 

***************************************************

 

Harvey climbed off the pillion seat and pointed to the entrance to the bridge’s infrastructure.  
“I don’t know where he is…but he’s in there somewhere Dave; and all I know is that he is below the high-water level.”  
Starsky cursed; he had no idea when the tides came in and out of the LA harbor. One thing he did know was that tides are influenced by the moon….full moon – high tide. At that moment the clouds parted and the bridge was eerily lit by the light of the moon.  
“Get to a ‘phone. Call Dobey and tell him where Huggy and Cardillo can be found; and tell him to get a back up and an ambulance over here fast.” He gave Harvey the keys. “I’m trusting you with the bike, Harvey. Don’t do to it what you did to the Mustang!”  
Harvey hesitated for a second. “Find a fucking ‘phone Harvey!”  
“I’ll be back to help you as soon as I’ve made the call.”  
“OK! Now  _GO_!”  
Starsky watched Harvey ride back along the docks to the nearest call box and prayed that the damn thing would be working. He shrugged and climbed up into the narrow tunnel that formed the structure of the suspension bridge that spanned the dock area near the oil terminal.

 

“Hutch! Hutch!”

 

Hutch…utch….utch.” The echo seemed to mock him as it threw his voice back. He could hear his own anxiety and made an effort to hide it.  
“Hutch!”  
“…utch…tch.”  
Starsky stopped to listen. The traffic passing over the bridge made the metal structure vibrate and Starsky couldn’t be sure of what he heard. He held his breath and listened. Silence.  
He called again and hauled himself up onto another level of the ironwork.  
“Hutch! Hutch can you hear me?”

 

_Was that a voice?_ He strained to listen again. The silence was overpowering. Suddenly the whole of the structure around him seemed to be singing and buzzing and he realized that a heavy truck must have passed overhead. He waited for the metal to calm down again and return to silence. He moved forward carefully. It was like the jungle only this cover didn’t move. He followed the instincts that he had brought back from ‘Nam.  _A few steps forward, quietly, place your foot so that it doesn’t make a sound; stop and listen…a few more steps….stop and listen_. His ears were on high alert and he froze as he heard another set of footsteps that most people would not have heard. Donny he must’ve had the same training!  
He slipped down a level and waited. The soft footfall was coming closer.  _He’s good._  
Starsky drew his gun and waited. Donny dropped down a yard or so ahead of him. With the stealth of a cat, Starsky came up behind him and pushed his gun into the small of his back.  
“You know a trick or two but I was an elite sharpshooter.” The metal echoed to the clatter of Donny’s gun as he dropped it. Starsky used his free hand to find his cuffs and fixed Donny to a bar of the metal ladder in front of them.  
“Where is he?”  
“In there.” Donny jerked his head towards the nearest part of the bridge.  
Starsky released the safety. “Stay where you are and you stay in one piece, got it?”  
Donny spat on the floor in front of him. Starsky pressed the gun harder against his back.  
“Safety’s off Donny and this thing has a very sensitive trigger.”  
“He’s in the second support…”  
Starsky withdrew the gun and kicked Donny hard enough in the small of the back to make him sink to his knees; his hands were attached in such a way that his arms were stretched at an impossible angle.  
“Don’t move and it won’t hurt.” Starsky clicked the safety back into place and replaced the gun in his holster. He started to climb and swing to the support that Donny had indicated.  
He stopped and listened. A new sound was invading the silence. The sound of water lapping up the metal structure.  _Full moon; the fucking tide comes in high and fast!_

 

Starsky called again.  
“Hutch! Where are you?”  
He stopped to listen. Was the voice inside his head or not? He concentrated and listened. Although he and Hutch had an almost subliminal communication this time he knew that the voice was real.  
“Hutch?”  
“Here….help..my feet are already wet.”  
The voice came from below him. Starsky dropped down a level on the surreal climbing frame and swore as his feet splashed in the dirty oily water that was rising faster than he thought possible. Another brief memory of something he learned in school – water rises quicker in a confined space…it finds its level with the water outside…and the tide was rising fast. He called again and turned towards the faint voice that answered. His highly trained instincts told him that this was not the echo but the point of origin. He started to make his way along what seemed to be an endless tunnel.

 

The water level had risen to Hutch’s waist…the salt and dirt stung his sore and wounded body. He tried to comfort himself that it would stop the bleeding –  _but it’s so filthy it will probably poison me._

 

Starsky was wading through knee-deep water when he spotted Hutch. About fifteen feet ahead he could see Hutch’s blond hair; he stopped in shock – Hutch’s head was at his own waist-level.  _He’s lower down!_  
Desperately he searched for the route that would take him to the same level. He moved forward feeling the sides of the structure as he advanced. He found a ladder and sighed with relief. He started down the ladder and stopped. There was no exit at a level corresponding to where Hutch could be; this ladder could only take him too low – he looked down and instantly regretted doing so – the water was six inches beneath his foot.

 

He scrambled back up the ladder and moved forward.

 

“Hutch? How’s the water?”  
“My chest….Starsk…help.”

 

Starsky moved forward and this time he found a kind of escape hatch in the side wall; he stepped in and saw that it led to a series of steps. The metal was already slippery from the rising water and his sneakers were old – the soles were smooth with age. Carefully so as not to lose his footing he lowered himself keeping his weight supported by his arms. He stepped of the last rung and into a platform built against the side wall of the bridge pier. The water was rising fast.   
Hutch was slumped against a post and Starsky struggled against the water pressure to get to his partner’s side. Fumbling under the water he found the rope that bound Hutch’s hands behind him. He dug into his pocket and found his pocket knife and started sawing at the hemp fibers.  
Hutch fell forward into his arms.  
Starsky pushed him up against the pillar.  
“Are you OK? I’m gonna need your cooperation here buddy.”  
Hutch managed a wan smile. “I’ll lean on me and you lean on you.”  
Starsky grinned. “I think you got that kinda confused; but I know what you mean. Come on – if you can make it up the steps we’re home and dry.”  
He pushed Hutch along and the taller man’s weight seemed dead against him. As he pushed Hutch up into the cavity that would lead them to safety he heard someone running inside the structure. Harvey appeared at the opening above Starsky’s head.  
“Help him up and out of here,” Starsky shouted up to his cousin. Harvey reached down and between them they got Hutch out of the rising water. Starsky used his full strength to pull himself out of the water and joined his partner. Harvey and Starsky supported Hutch as they made their way out the bridge.

 

The ambulance and Dobey were waiting. Hutch could hardly walk and Starsky noticed the blood stain as soon as his eyes had adjusted to the light. He put an arm around his partner’s shoulders. “I guess you and Sweet Alice both went the same way. It’s OK, only the doctor needs to know.” He watched as Hutch climbed painfully into the ambulance then snapped his fingers at Harvey in a request for the key to the Harley.  
“Later you can explain to me how in the hell you got involved in this mess.”  
The Harley roared off behind the ambulance. Harvey shrugged and turned in time to see that the police cars were all gone. He ducked his head down against the chill dockside air and started to trudge back to where he could find a cab.  
He ran through his mind all the excuses he might try to explain to Dave how come he was involved with Cardillo – but in the end he just started rehearsing the truth.

 

  
*********************************************************

 

Starsky listened carefully while the doctor explained that Hutch might need surgery.   
“He was sexually abused – and there may be damage to the rectal wall – I’m waiting for the barium x-ray results to be sure. If there is damage we’ll have to operate fast. In the meantime we are hitting him with a massive dose of antibiotics to stop the possibility of septicemia. There is no trace of any other body fluids though…I’m not sure what really happened to him.”  
“I think I do, would it help if I told you?”  
“It might help with Hutch’s recovery; he was pretty traumatized by the time he arrived here. He needs you to reassure him. There’s something bothering him about all this and the shrink can’t put his finger on what it is.”  
Starsky remembered what Hutch had told him of his night with Alice – and what Hutch had told him the other day about his feelings. _Sounds like it’s more a case of putting the finger in the problem._ He thought with a wry grin.

 

“Is there somewhere we can talk in private, Doc? It isn’t a pretty story.”

 

The doctor offered Starsky coffee and they waited until the secretary had left before Starsky started to tell the tale.

 

“There was one group of ‘Congs operating in our area that had a really nasty reputation. They didn’t just beat guys up or take out their nails – all the routine stuff that they learned from the Japs in World War two – no these guys were into sexual torture too.”

 

The doctor sipped his coffee and watched Starsky carefully. Telling this tale meant that the cop was going back into his own past – and he could see that the trip wasn’t easy.   
Starsky hesitated. He was going to have to tell the doctor what humiliation Hutch had been through and his own strong love for his partner made it feel humiliating to him too. He finished his coffee slowly before continuing.

 

“Some of them used rifles; most of them used a handgun. There was a little extra thrill sometimes…one bullet in the barrel. We got to calling it Viet-Cong roulette. This guy who tortured Hutch…he’s done the bullet trick at least once. The kid was only fourteen…” his voice trailed as he remembered the bloody sight of Kerry’s body sprawled across a crate…and things he had hoped he had forgotten.

 

“Are you telling me that your partner was raped with a gun?”  
“Yeah.”  
Starsky stared steadily at the doctor; his deep blue eyes were focused on the other man’s face. “I’d like to be with him now…he needs a little TLC right now.”

 

Starsky sat by Hutch’s bed and watched as his best friend slept the sleep of the sedated. He’d been there enough times himself to know that it was a brief respite before the demons and the monsters started to tear at his consciousness. Starsky had no problem with talking to a shrink about his demons and ghosts; he wasn’t too sure about his Blond Blintz. Teasing and joshing aside, Starsky knew that Hutch had a natural antipathy to the idea of asking anyone else to help him with his personal difficulties. He put it down to his buddy’s Lutheran self-help protestant background. The risk was enormous…Hutch might not make it if his psyche broke down. They say that we all know at least one person who will have mental problems. His voice echoed in his mind…he’d been trying to josh Hutch along, to reassure him that he, Starsky, was not that person in his partner’s life. And supposing he is the nut in his life…supposing he doesn’t have the inner strength not to have a total breakdown.  
He pulled his chair closer to the bed and softly stroked the golden hair that was thinning fast. Earlier Starsky had begun to wonder how much longer he would be able to keep up with the intense physical pace of their work; looking at Hutch he saw that the strain was showing physically. They were the same age, well Starsky was nearly six months older, but now it was beginning to look like Hutch was the older partner – and that the gap was more than a few months.  
 _I swear I’ll pull you through this one buddy. Then we are going to take that vacation you’ve been promising yourself for so long._

 

Hutch stirred in the bed and Starsky leaned forward and gently kissed his eyelids.  
 _That’s what my momma would do buddy…I guess it’s the best I can offer._  
He curled up the best he could in the armchair by the bed and tried to sleep.

 

Hutch’s moaning woke Starsky and he peered at his watch in the darkness, not wanting to disturb his friend by switching on the light. It was three am…the hour when nightmares stalk a restless mind.  
Hutch was tossing and turning and whimpering. He lay on his back with the knees drawn up to his chest and if he could back deeper into the mattress he would have done.   
“No please…don’t hurt me again…oh god no…don’t do that to me…I can’t I c-c-c-can’t I….”  
He started to sob.  
Starsky knew better than to wake someone who was having a nightmare; he sat on the edge of the bed and waited for Hutch to calm down. Eventually the sobbing stopped and Starsky gently drew his friend into his arms. He cradled Hutch the way he had once held him as he took him through the miseries of cold turkey. His hand cupped Hutch’s chin and he caressed his cheek with his thumb.  
“Ssssh; you’re going to make it. I’m here. Hey it’s OK now; trust me.”  
Hutch nestled into Starsky’s strong body and slept peacefully for the rest of the night.  
The sounds of the hospital coming back to day-time life woke Starsky up. He eased himself out from under Hutch and stood up to stretch his cramped and aching muscles. The door opened and a nurse came in with a breakfast tray.  
“This is for you; I’m afraid your friend can’t have anything this morning – they’re going to operate later today.”  
“Does that mean he has internal damage?”  
Starsky thought back to the ugly implications of what Hutch had been subjected too. He hadn’t said anything to the doctor – but he’d seen the slow deaths from a perforated gut.  
“Apparently he has small hernia…nothing too serious but the surgery will ease the discomfort for him. The doctor will explain later I’m sure.” She set the tray down on the side table and Starsky looked at it. He didn’t like those dry sweet rolls that the hospitals seemed to favor and one sniff told him that whatever was in the mug it should be arrested for impersonating coffee. There was an apple and he picked it up and sank his teeth into….sour cotton wool.  
He gave up and decided that he’d find something later when Hutch was in surgery.  
He sat by the bed and watched…and waited…and watched….and waited…and watched.

 

The nurse came in to prep Hutch for surgery. He stirred slightly when she slipped the needle into his arm – but apart from that he had shown no sign of consciousness since his nightmare. Starsky was about to ask her what could be the problem when the doctor arrived.

 

“He’s still in shock. If he had a nightmare that’s a good sign…it’s also encouraging that he didn’t try to fight you off when you comforted him.”  
“I’d like to stay with him but I guess that’s not possible.”  
“I can’t allow you in the operating theater but there is an observation room.” He nodded to the nurse to show Starsky the way and they followed the gurney that transported Hutch.

 

Starsky watched as the surgeon repaired Hutch’s hernia. He couldn’t help wincing when he saw the method of reaching the damage.  
Poor Hutch…I wonder if he’ll ever go back to Alice after this.

 

Starsky was at the bedside when Hutch opened his eyes. The operation had gone perfectly and there was no need for a stay in ICU.   
“Hi Blue Eyes.”   
Hutch grinned. “Don’t make me laugh Starsk it hurts like hell in there!”  
“Yeah I guess it does. Now if it was your tonsils I’d bring you ice cream but I don’t know what the best thing for your problem is.”  
“Starsky please?”  
“Well I’m glad to hear you don’t want to laugh.”  
“It’s either laugh or cry I guess.”  
“Left or right?”  
“Left or right what?”  
“Shoulder dummy…if you want to cry that is.”  
“Oh Starsk…I…I….”  
Starsky put his arms around him. “I know; get it out of your system and when you are better you and I will have a long, long talk, OK? I know more about what that sicko did to you than you realize.”  
“You do?”  
“Yeah.”  
Hutch noticed the distant look in Starsky’s eyes…he didn’t want to go there.

 

 

 

************************************************  


 

 

 

Sweet Alice had always been fascinated by Starsky’s strange slightly bow-legged limping strut. When she saw Hutch coming into The Pits she had to suppress a giggle. Huggy followed her gaze and a wide grin spread across his face.  
Hutch was taking small painful steps and the effect was decidedly camp.  
Starsky came skipping down the steps and fell into step alongside his partner.  
“Don’t expect the can-can quite yet folks! But he’s doing a pretty good job of walking isn’t he?”  
He guided Hutch to a booth and carefully placed a cushion shaped like a rubber ring on the seat before Hutch sat down. Huggy knew Starsky’s sense of humor well enough to know that this was not a whoopee cushion. Hutch settled carefully and leaned back against the seat to take a little more weight off his sore ass. Starsky slid in opposite him and called to Huggy to bring them both a beer.

 

“The last time we sat here you were about to propose to me...but I always promised my mom I’d marry a virgin”  
“Starsky quit joking about it will you please? I guess I got a little carried away; and I can assure you that Alice put me straight.”  
“Are you sure that is the word you wanted?”  
Hutch gave him a warning look. Starsky raised his glass. “OK, OK I promise not to say another word.”

 

"I realized that although I love you I feel better in bed with a woman…and yes I did enjoy what she did with her finger. I don’t know if I ever will again though but believe me buddy I don’t want to find out with you.”  
“That’s a relief; I was getting a little worried about taking you camping.”  
Hutch poured his beer over Starsky’s head and they both started to laugh.

 

  
**************************************************************  
*****************************  
***************  


 


End file.
